The Convergence
by PeaceKeeper214
Summary: AU where the Geth send ships beyond the Perseus Veil into uncharted regions of the galaxy in search of resources and knowledge on the uncharted worlds while evading the Council. Humanity is spreading through the galaxy and they are planning on activating a dormant mass relay. Mass Effect belongs to EA/Bioware. Original characters,story,elements, or ect found are used for the story
1. Uknown Galaxy

**Authors Note:**

**This is my first story so please offer criticism where it is due. I hope to improve my writing skills and I got hooked by many of the great authors here. Please, if anyone can offer advice on ways to improve my writing, it would be appreciated. The story will get MUCH longer the next chapter. This is mainly to see what the results are. Not many people have done stories on First Contact with the Geth and I hope this can satisfy people like me who find them very interesting. I say again, I want criticism and input. Otherwise, enjoy the story. I will begin work on the next chapter immediately. I can't really offer a schedule for when I can update. I have started a job and school will be starting later. I will continue if I am not booed off the site hehe.**

**************Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**2157**

**Unknown System, A few minutes from Relay 314**

_MSV New York_

Captain Edward Trenton was exhausted. He had been up for more than 24 hours checking all the systems, his crew, and now he was awaiting the approach to the relay that had been found. It was a job he loved sure, but it could take a whole lot out of a person. He was a man that was thin, tall, and had brown eyes and looked African with a little Hispanic. He was very kind to his crew, making rounds every night to check on them. He was staring out at the relay through one of the windows across from his pilot.

It was a golden age for all of humanity since the discovery of Element Zero on Mars and it looked as if it would never end. Element Zero had allowed humanity to move across the stars at a speed not possible for at least 200 more years. New resources mined from planets and asteroids provided new ways for electricity to be used and a seemingly endless supply of fuel for ships had helped immeasurably. Colonies like Terra Nova, the first colony settled, or Eden Prime were doing wonders for the economy.

Humanity, once divided, was finally starting to work together in many space programs in a hope to expand its presence in space. The new Systems Alliance, made up of 18 of Earth's largest nations, was a prime example of how well humanity had been getting along. The System Alliance had been formed mainly to protect humanity from any possible extraterrestrial life the proved hostile.

The Systems Alliance had indeed expanded its presence, but its power was very limited. Captain Trenton knew this. Arcturus was still under construction and the Alliance only had one dreadnaught with a second on the way. His current assignment was with a few frigates and his own cruiser, not a force to be reckoned with in his opinion. Most of the crew he found was optimistic about the new planets and resources they would find on the other side of the relay. Mass relays always fascinated the captain since humanity hardly knew anything about them and how drastically they had changed the way humanity could travel across the galaxy.

The pilot, Jessica Davis, looked at her captain.

"About a minute before we see the relay sir"

Trenton was too deep in thought to answer. "Sir?"

"I heard you. I was just thinking of what we may find on the other side."

"Understood sir. I have to admit, I am also curious and a little worried."

"We never know what is on the other side. I am sure I am not the first to feel this way. I am sure Grissom felt the same going through the Charon Relay."

Right, but it has benefited us so far, so maybe it will do it again. Maybe we will find more Prothean Ruins. Who knows?"

"Or the Protheans themselves perhaps?"

"It would be nice to get more answers as to what happened to them. The information in The Archives are limitless, we learn more every day, but we still don't know about their disappearance and it could be centuries before we find the answer in the Archives."

"Who knows?"

"Looks like we are nearing the relay captain, I can see the relay from here. Wait, I see a mass that is quite large a few feet from the relay."

"What, where? You're pulling my leg right?" He was already tired and didn't need any humor right now."Seriously, if this is another one of your jokes…He walked over and looked over her shoulder."

"Its hard to… Its hard see, but I can make it out. Its… oh god, alert the crew and the vessels behind us. It's a damn ship."

"Good god, I don't get paid enough for this." Trenton got onto the speaker. Trenton felt his body heat up and he felt many emotions in one moment. Fear, curiosity, and excitement. "All personal, this is Captain Trenton of the _MSV New York_, we are about to have first contact. Whatever happens, be ready for anything."


	2. Contact

**Authors Note:**

**I felt kind of bad starting the story out short, but I saw I had a few good responses and decided to add on too it. As I said, each chapter will start to get longer. I should be able to get the next chapter out in a couple of days. Also, I have played this series many times, but I think the hardest part of this story will be trying to talk like the Geth. I'll try it and perhaps someone can offer assistance if it is needed, but we will cross that bridge when we get too it. Enjoy the story.**

******Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**A few minutes after Contact**

**Unknown System, Near Relay 314**

_MSV New York_

Lieutenant Pual Jackson had just stubbed his toe on one of the beds in the crews couters, but he barely registered the pain. He had just been promoted to 2nd Lieutenent prior to the mission and was a man in his late 20s with blond hair and blue eyes and was doing well in the military. He already had several metals he had earned back in the old US Army. He never did let the acomplishments get to his head and understood what it meant to get the job done.  
He couldn't believe what he had just heard over the speaker. First Contact. He saw a clock by one of the beds show it had been about an hour since he had laid down and began to get his gear on, since he knew he would have to be on the bridge with his captain at once.  
Once he had his armor on, he went up to the bridge.

Captain Trenton had just got back to the bridge from his courters in his Phoenix armor.

"Have you asked the crew to have our ship emit a signal, as well as all the other ships?" he asked his pilot

"Yes sir," Davis answered. Trenton took note of how pale she looked. " I know how you are feeling right now, but we need you to have a clear head if things go south."

"Don't worry captain, I will." She wiped some of the sweat from her face and continued to look outside. "How ironic, right?  
"Quite" he murmered.

Finally his XO came up behind him. He noticed how his eyes were glazed and a little red from exhuastion. He would make sure he was allowed a reprieve once the situation had was a long silence that was eventually broken by Jackson.

"This is insane."

Trenton chuckled, "Your telling me, but humanity knew it couldn't be alone and knew the risks venturing deeper into space."

"How's our friend responding to our emissions?" Jackson asked Davis.

"About what we would expect, no response," Davis answered.

The ship was shaped like a tad pol and looked to have the color of purple. The ship was indeed active, as they saw it emiting helium-3 out of its thrusters.

"Could be a threat. That would be our luck," Jackson said.

"If it is a threat, the Alliance has our backs. That ship is the size of a cruiser at most and it may be their only ship for all we know," Davis said more to herself than the other two.

"Lets not jump the gun just yet, they probably do not undertsand what our patterns mean. Just give it a few moments," Trenton said, feeling more on edge the closer the ship got and the longer time passed.

They waited in great anticipation. The wait was intense and they continued to stare out at the ship.  
Finally, Davis broke the silence.

"Captain, I think the ship is responding. Its corresponding to our pattern."

"Trenton got on the comm. "All frigates, stay put. The _MSV New York_ will attempt to dock with the vessel." "Don't fire unless it does." "Stay alert."

"Are we really going to try docking? We don't even know if its brodcasting those emissions to lure us into a trap," Jackson said with worry and disbelief in his voice.

"I don't like it any more than you do, but it hasn't fired on us yet and this could benefit humanity greatly. We don't have many options. We don't want to start a worthless war and we have no idea how much faster this thing is compared to us and if it could track us if we try to escape. We can't risk spooking it and have it follow us back to one of our systems. We need to be cuatious and deal with this here and now."

"Understood sir." Jackson replied.

The frigates finally turned off their drive cores, but continued broadcasting the same emissions while the _New York _crept forth.


	3. Friend or Foe

**Author's Note:**

**I am going to do my best to make sure the only difference in this AU is the Geth's decision to move beyond the Veil. I have always been fascinated with the butterfly effect and I will be going by that theory. For those who do not know what that is, it is when a small change can alter the events of the future drastically like stepping on a bug when dinosaurs roamed the Earth. This could have a big impact on the future like there may be flying cars currently. Enjoy the story.**

**********Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**20 Minutes after contact**

**Unknown System, At Relay 314**

_MSV New York_

The entire crew was on edge. The atmosphere was so thick that you could cut it with a knife and it felt like it got thicker as the ship moved toward the ship. Everyone was quiet. A few people like the navigator and shuttle pilot had found a window and were watching the ship get closer until they finally found a docking tube.

Finally, Captain Trenton spoke to everyone through the comm: "This is a big moment for the history books. In mere moments, I will have Lieutenant Jackson, Chief Massani, and I venture across that docking tube. We may or may not come back alive, but this is what we signed on for. The advantages we can gain from an alliance with an alien species could be limitless. We have our frigates armed in case things go bad. I will have the chief send back status updates from time to time if they allow it. If the alien ship fires at all, you have my permission to hit it with everything you got. If worse comes to worse, then It has been an honor to serve with each and every one of you. This crew has made me proud and we all deserve a promotion when we get home. We will have quite a story to tell." He turned and gave a salute.

_Unknown Ship_

"This is f*** suicide," Operations Chief Zaeed Massani grumbled to himself. Zaeed Massani was in his early 20s. He was the type of of guy who made people under his command listen and pay attention. He had several medals and commendations and was on the path to being promoted to Lieutenant. Like everyone else, he knew what was at stake and was willing to get the job done. He walked with his commanding officers in silence until they finally came to what appeared to be a door that had a line running along the middle that divided the door into two halves. The door spun about 90 degrees, then opened into a hall. Everything, including the exterior of the ship, looked as if it were made of eezo in some areas and a different element in others that none of them had ever seen. The hall was narrow with a couple of wires strewn about on the ceiling and floor.

"Seems like they work hard, what with all this wire," Jackson whispered, taking in every detail.

"Let's just keep moving. "I see another door at the end of the hall," Trenton replied.

"Aye aye," Jackson whispered back.

They reached the door which opened into a very dark area. They were still able to see, but they still needed there suits' flashlights. The room was very huge with consoles that had holographic monitors and keyboards along the walls. There was a bridge with holographic controls halfway through the room directly in front of them and another circular door on the other side directly in front of them.

"Any ideas on how to work that bridge's controls?" Massani asked.

"We may not have too. I see a later that goes down a level if you look over the side of the bridge."

"Good eye Lieutenant"

They had just reached the ladder when the door on the other side of the bridge opened. To say the marines were shocked was an understatement. What they saw were, what appeared to be, humanoid synthetic beings with three digits on their hands and feet with lights as, what they assumed, their optics. They didn't appear to have a mouth and all of their arms, necks, and sides of their torsos were not colored and showed many wires connecting to them. There were two white ones that were about a human's height and one red one that had three lights as its supposed optics and was taller than most humans.

The big one spoke in a deep booming metallic voice that was perfect English, to the humans' complete astonishment.

"Trenton Captain, the Geth welcome you."

**Authors Note:**

**Like I said, I am going by the butterfly effect theory. Zaeed could have been anywhere at this point in time and I decided to include him here. His age is never really given, but I think he was in his 50s in the game. Next chapter will be somewhat challenging. I will try to write how a Geth talks, but I can't promise it will be good, but I will do my best. I will work on the next chapter for a few days. If anyone can offer advice, it is welcomed.**


	4. Salutations

**Author's Note:**

**It's time to see how good I can speak like a Geth. I played the trilogy many times over, so at least I have that. I want to thank all the reviews, followers and favorites I have been getting. It lets me know I am doing something right at least.**

**********Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**Unknown System, At Relay 314**

_Unknown Ship_

To say the marines were speechless was an understatement. Massani had just about reached for Jessie, his rifle that had been with him since the beginning, but Trenton held up his hand, not that he could blame him. Lieutenant Jackson was holding his breath the entire time until the red synthetic spoke again, its voice echoing off the walls of the room.

"The Geth have been expecting your kind to make contact for two of your planet's orbits. The Geth have observed humanity and have found it acceptable to make contact. We had to ensure your species was not a threat to us. We will accept any restrictions you may impose if it will ease tensions."

"You have been watching us for two years?" Jackson asked in disbelief. "How is it possible that we have not seen a trace of you until now?"

"We have developed many advanced stealth systems on our vessels that have allowed us to monitor humans at a safe distance. Such technology for you is currently unknown. We also picked up many of your communications so we could understand your speech function. After we monitored the _MSV New York's _communications prior to your arrival, we achieved a consensus that we would speak in what humans call English. We observed human history, customs, cultures, religions, different novels, behavior, and advances in technology. We judged your species was acceptable to make contact."

"So your saying that you have our secrets, is that it?" Jackson asked, now more on edge than ever.

"We did not uncover all classified data, but we did monitor your ship designs, military doctrine, weapons, tech, and even the massive super structure that is currently being constructed in the system you refer to as "Arcturus," as a safety precaution. The Geth would be willing to offer much classified data if that will ease your concerns." The giant synthetic then moved toward the console on the opposite side of the bridge and punched in a few codes and a bridge extended. All three geth moved toward them until they were in front of them. The marines stepped back a few inches until the large Geth held out its hand.

"The Geth would be willing to coexist with humanity if your kind would be willing."

Zaeed and Jackson looked at each other in shock while Captain Trenton boldly, yet slowly, walked up and took the geths hand. It was cold and hard, but the three digits grasped gently around his five. The geths shake was stiff, but it gave Trenton some comfort.

"I am still a little suspicious about you, but we would be willing to listen to what you have to say."

After an awkward couple of seconds, the giant geth dropped his hand to his side and spoke

"If you wish to receive information regarding the Geth and about the other races that inhabit the galaxy then please follow this platform." "We will copy any data that will not compromise the safety of the Geth as a whole when you all leave onto an OSD. It is quite similar to your own data storage devices. Rest assured that the Geth will give more classified data if your race proves it is ready."

"Wait; go back to the other races." Trenton said, completely blown away. "How many races are there exactly?"

"There are many races which inhabit the galaxy and have been using mass effect technologies for centuries. Your kind is actually pretty late to have made this technology. The Geth have been using this technology while your kind was about to enter its 21st century. There are about 15 well known races with several other races that are just now being discovered who have not developed space travel currently. There is much data that will be exchanged if you will follow this platform. We have set up an area with the purpose of exchanging data."

The three geth turned and began walking toward the door.

"Should we follow them sir? They seem nice enough and they haven't put a knife through my back yet so that's a good sign." Jackson asked.

"You're so quick to trust Paul, replied Massani, or have you forgotten they literally stole classified data and know some of the most classified data we have. I say we alert command of this immediately and get out of here while we can."

"Why would they tell us about it then, asked Trenton, when they could have kept us in the dark and even probably destroyed us. On another note, they promised to give us much of their classified data in return. I say we go."

"How do we know if the information they give us is accurate, sir? Jackson asked. I mean that many races. It seems pretty farfetched to me."

"We don't, but for now, let's go along with it."

"Sir," they both saluted.

The three men finally caught up to the giant geth and walked in silence. About a minute went by that was very awkward.

"Hey…giant geth…What do we call you?," asked Massani

"Geth," it replied without turning to acknowledge him.

"No, I mean you, the individual in front of me?"

"Geth do not title an individual platform or program like humanity and other species do."

"Well that's fantastic," he murmured.

"The Geth are a single entity comprised of virtual intelligence programs that are networked together. One program alone is not capable of many functions, but, combined with others, it creates intelligence capable of reasoning. Each functioning platform has programs that make it up. Most platforms only have 10-100 programs. Once programs are in a platform, they are cut off from the geth hub unless contacted by communication nodes. Once programs are uploaded into geth severs, their experiences become the Geth's. This platform has 5,067 programs. This platform was chosen to hold this many programs as a geth prime is a major control center for geth around it. It was also given a massive amount of programs to guarantee cooperation with your species. We would not be able to converse with you otherwise."

"Don't you guys get traumatized by some of the experiences you share?," Trenton asked.

"Geth cannot be, as you say traumatized."

"So, Geth can't talk to each other without a massive amount of programs?," asked Massani

"No, geth speech travels faster than the speed of light. It is the same with the exchange of data among the Geth. Your kind would have great difficulty understanding our communication."

"How many programs are there exactly? Jackson asked.

"There are currently 10,137,123,967 billion programs in the servers, not including the 2 billion in 5 million platforms. New programs are added regularly."

They walked down a hall similar to the one they entered. The humans took note of the different types of geth platforms working. They were different colors with some gray while others were orange. Finally, the geth prime spoke.

"Your kind may give this platform a title if it will make coexistence easier." The prime said.

The three marines were again taken aback. There was a silence for about a moment. Finally, Trenton spoke.

"Well, you are programs combined into one. How about Plura?"

"Plura, found in Earth language, Latin, meaning many. This platform will be referred to as Plura."

"Plura?! That sounds like a girls name. Is that really the best thing you could come up with?" Massani whispered to Trenton trying to hold in a laughing fit.

"It's all I got. It doesn't sound like a girl's name to me." Trenton whispered back.

"Geth have no gender, but if there is a conflict with this platforms voice box, this platform can change the communication to sound like, what humans call a female or male at any time. We have studied enough of your ways of communicating to have this function available."

"You're kidding me right?" Massani asked, feeling very awkward.

"Geth do not, as you say kidd you," Plura replied.

No, that's fine," The captain replied, feeling really embarrassed.

The marines didn't say anything, but were all red in the face.

"Great way to make a first impression," thought Trenton.

The humans continued to eye the ship with awe until they reached another door that led to a room that had a big round table in the middle with chairs waiting around it. The chairs were made out of the same material as the outside of the ship and were bolted to the floor.

"Geth do not normally use these, chairs, but consensus showed that it would further cooperation. Please, as humans say, take a seat."

**Author's Note:**

**Let me know what you guys think. The geth have been monitoring humanity for 2 years so they are far better at communicating than the geth in the game, but they are still meant to speak like them in ways and act like them. I actually enjoyed writing this chapter. Let me know of any improvements that can be made. For some reason, I couldn't stop writing so this chapter is the longest yet. Hope you are enjoying the story so far.**


	5. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

**I would again like to thank all the positive reviews I have been receiving. It made my day when I saw a few of the reviews. I will do my best to keep up with the story. I will say this here. Spoilers are present in this chapter. I will say again, SPOILERS. I will post messages like that whenever there are any, though the chapters from this point on will probably contain them. You have been warned. Otherwise, take a seat, and enjoy.**

**********Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

The three men all took a seat. The chairs were much more comfortable than expected. Plura continued to stand while the other two geth continued to the other door across the room. When the two geth had left, Trenton spoke.

"So I take it those two had a small number of programs compared to you?" Trenton asked.

"Yes. The geth platforms had 37 programs. We achieved a consensus that we should bring two other platforms to make you comfortable, since there are three of you."

"I got a question, Massani's gruff voice. Why haven't we passed by a single window on this ship?"

"Geth do not use windows. We find it is a structural weakness. We do not feel the need to take in a "view"."

"Yea, this is getting too weird for me," Massani replied to himself.

"So, tell us about these other races. What are they like?" Trenton asked, already feeling butterflies in his stomach.

Plura told them about a few key races like the Asari, a mono gendered race where male and female had no meaning yet still looked like women, who had a long life span and were pretty much the peacekeepers of the galaxy. There were the Salarians, which didn't live more than 50 years, but were highly intelligent and could think very fast, they were apparently the brains of the community, and even a race called the Turians, which were the main military arm who were much disciplined. These three were apparently called the Citadel Council who governed all the other races. The Council didn't have true power over individual worlds, but their decisions carried a great weight. The other races only gave the Council suggestions at conventions as they were a part of the Citadel Embassies, which didn't seem like much power to the humans. They apparently governed the galaxy from the Citadel, a superstructure created by the Protheans, who according to every race, had disappeared long ago.

"So..the Protheans are extinct? Jackson asked, very interested.

"Yes. The Protheans had amassed an empire long ago and made the Citadel and mass relay network. They mysteriously disappeared 50,000 years ago and the galaxy finds ruins from time to time and occasionally, they are exceptional finds. The galaxy knows about as much as your kind does at the moment about them."

Plura then spoke of the Rachni and Krogan and how the galaxy was in a losing battle with the Rachni until the Salarians had had made contact with the Krogan and uplifted them from a nuclear winter. The Krogan were apparently a reptile like race that were born to fight and were very strong, large, and could live about as long as the Asari. The Krogan had helped win this war and were granted many worlds. Finally, the Krogan began taking more worlds against the Council's wishes as a result of over population, due to the Krogan being able to reproduce very quickly, and pollution on other worlds they inhabited at the time. The Krogan began an all-out war with the Council and things were not looking good until the Council made contact with the Turians who had had mass effect technology long before the Citadel was even found. The Turians were very skilled, but the krogan had numbers and could reproduce very quickly. Finally the Turians had used a bio weapon called the Genophage that had sterilized the Korgan's birth rate and without numbers, the war was won by the Council.

"How are the Krogan's numbers now?" Jackson asked.

"The Genophage is currently still in effect," Plura replied.

"That's kind of harsh to condemn a species to extinction like that. I can understand then, but why keep it going."

"Currently most Krogan show violent tendencies against all species and any cures have been discouraged. No krogan has ever shown currently that the Krogan can change."

"It sure is a shame," Jackson replied sadly.

There was a short silence broken by Trenton.

"So, what role does your race play in all this?"

"There are many species that are a part of the galactic community, however the Geth play no role in these affairs. The Geth have not been seen by the galaxy since or heard of since 1895 AD on your calendar.

"What, did you spy on an Asari and they didn't like it?" Massani asked with a bit of humor.

"Massani, watch your tongue," Trenton barked.

"Unlike your species, every other species is unwilling to cooperate with a synthetic being. Your kind is the first to not fear us. Most of the inhabitants of the galaxy see synthetics as a threat."

"Why would that be?" Massani asked again with a little worry in his voice.

"Their fear stems from the Morning War or the Geth's rebellion against their creators in the year 1895 AD on your calendar. The-

"I knew these guys couldn't be trusted! Massani yelled, reaching for Jessie.

"MASSANI, STAND DOWN RIGHT NOW!" Yelled Trenton

Massani stood for a few minutes with his rifle pointed at the prime, but finally lowered his weapon.

"If you are going to be a problem, I will send you back to the ship. It's about time the crew received an update anyway."

"No sir, I'll stay," He said in a defeated tone. He sat back down and holstered his weapon.

"Sorry about that, but you must understand the outburst. We know about rouge intelligences, but there must be more to your story right?"

"Yes. The Geth's creators are a race called the Quarians. They bear physical traits to humans except for three digits on their hands and feet, skin color varies from pink, grey, and several other colors, and eyes that glow. The Geth were created as a labor until for agriculture mostly as well as defense. Creators found that if geth platforms were in close proximity, they could work more efficiently and created the Geth Network to house all programs. The Geth were not made as artificial intelligence since it was illegal to create an AI in council space and were made so they could only do certain tasks. Geth soon gained awareness and began showing signs of it. Creaters began to fear and continued to try to keep intelligence at peak capacity. Finally a geth did something that caused all Quarians to try and exterminate the Geth."

"What did the geth do?" Jackson wondered. "It must have been horrible to start a war." He thought.

"It asked a question," replied Plura. "Does this unit have a soul?"

"That's it?" Jackson asked, very shocked. "What's the harm in that?"

"Creaters would have been using the Geth as slaves if we became sentient. It also would have violated the Council's law of creating a sentient intelligence."

"That is still no reason to try and kill you all!" Trenton exclaimed. " Something else could have been done." "You chose to defend yourselves." He shook his head and sighed. "I can understand their uncertainty and fear of the unknown however. So what happened to the Quarians?." He had a feeling he really didn't want to know.

"Not all quarians chose to exterminate the Geth. Some tried to fight alongside the Geth, but they were outnumbered. A while after the war had started, a geth agriculture worker used fire arms for the first time. It wasn't long before the Geth had, how you say, the upper hand. Creators chose to leave the planet and the Geth accepted this outcome. Since then, the Geth chose two to stay beyond the Perseus Veil, a nebula separating Geth controlled space from the Council until two years ago."

"You let them go," Massani murmured to himself, but Plura heard.

"Yes. Creaters were forced out of their embassy and now travel the stars in a massive fleet. Your kind would call it The Migrant Fleet."

"Wait, if that happened about 300 years ago, then that would mean you were in hiding all this time. Jackson said shocked.

"Consensus showed that this was the best solution until 2 years ago. Organics in Citadel Space also fear the Geth because we destroyed several emissaries for a time when our awareness was new and we wished to be left alone. We harbor no ill will for their current judgments or even our creator's. The Geth wished to end their iscolation and expand. It has been very difficult to evade Council patrols. The Geth had always monitored organics across known space and soon found races adapting to new technologies. Consensus showed that we should do the same."

"Wait, the council attempted to contact you and you killed any ships they sent to you?" Jackson asked a little worried.

"We were new to our awareness and consensus showed that the Geth should stay isolated from the galactic community. Now we only wish to study organics and coexist with them. Consensus has shown this for two years."

"And that's when you ventured into our part of the galaxy and discovered humanity," Jackson said seeing the pieces coming together.

"Yes."

A silence arose between the four beings until Trenton broke it again.

"I am sorry that everyone has never given you another chance, but I can understand both the Council's and the Geth's reasons. Just know that humanity will give you that chance. We may look at you with suspicion for a few years, but we would be willing to accept your species over time if you show us you can be trusted. I don't know how everyone back home will react, but I feel I can trust you. Are the Geth still willing to try and coexist with humanity?"

"Yes." Trenton took note of the flaps above the optic move. "Must be their way of showing an expression." He thought to himself.


	6. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

**From this point on, there will be SPOILERS so if you don't like that, do not read. Now comes the divergence in this galaxy. I will update chapters a lot. I go back and reread. One thing I screwed up was a few dates. I also have seen several other writing styles and have redone the chapters. **

**************Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**Through the years**

Captain Trenton had been right about the response back home. The Alliance Parliament was in a flux, with many looking at these new possible allies with suspicion while others welcomed the idea of an alliance. The information provided by the Geth had eased many fears when the data proved reliable when scientists were able to copy many geth weapons, advances with element zero, and gain an increase in a starship's capabilities like stealth, weapon efficiency and speed. With the aid of the Geth, Humanity also learned the true potential of biotics and was able to create biotic schools for people who showed signs of biotic abilities. As weeks went by, more bridges were made between the two races. Trade agreements were made and the Geth were soon welcomed on any human colony. Soon , geth stations could be found on almost any human colony with at least one million programs on a colony that worked to help build better cities, offer more medical advances, and help boost an already souring economy. Some platform were even found staying with human families. The Geth also offered humanity to join the Geth on their colonies, except Rannoch and any abandoned Quarian colonies or moons, which was only saw by tourists and humans who offered to help care for the planet, as it was hallow ground to the Geth until their creators hopefully came back one day and a treaty was signed. With the System Alliance having made a groundbreaking discovery, nations on Earth had grown closer and had increased funding for more explorations and developments in space. Almost every nation on Earth became a part of the Alliance with a few small nations still bickering on whether to join.

Due to the Council's supposed actions against the Krogan and their treatment towards the Quarians and Geth, humanity was hesitant about making contact with them. It was voted to hold off on contact for the time being and increase its strength and further expansion. By the year 2158 , more than three dreadnoughts had been made with the aid of the Geth for Humanity and the Geth had two with Humanities help as well as many other types of starships for both races. In the year 2159, a pact between the Geth and Humanity was signed. If one race was ever attacked, the other would help. In 2160, the Geth were still looked at with suspicion by some and soon offered all classified data in return for humanities. With information regarding virtual intelligence coming in quantities, scientists were able to create the first real AI, Mack. Humanity was able to increase medical research with geth data and increase life expectancy by several more years. The resources coming in from the new colonies and the Geth made Humanities economy the highest it ever was. Humans now had access to geth weaponry and soon found a use for thermal clips and mass effect in weapons which was more effective than the gun powder they had been using for centuries.

The Geth also saw great changes. With Humanities assistance, the Geth were able to achieve true intelligence in 2161 and each program became a true AI. Programs in a platform could even fuse together into one entity or have a platform by themselves, though few programs chose to combine into one. Plura was the first true AI and all programs within the prime had stayed, but each one independent. Each program, platform, or AI could choose its gender, avatar projection, or platform design. Geth programs still shared a connection with each other and could combine into a greater intelligence as they had done and still worked on creating a dyson sphere to house all programs. AI was soon granted all rights that any organic had in the Alliance in 2162 when the Alliance passed the Synthetic Rights Act. In 2163, Plura became a representative for the Geth in the new Coalition, a government comprised of representatives of both races.

The Coalition continued to explore regions where the Council races didn't look yet or didn't send many patrols and was able to find several new garden worlds; Newton, Trenton, Elysium, and Klaxon. Both races continued to live in harmony with many suspicions disappearing as months went by. It was a true golden age.

**2164**

**Utopia System, Eden Prime**

"Say again Lexington, you found what?!"

"I don't know how to even say this sir, but my excavation team just unearthed a pod that is very old and we can sense that the occupant is still alive."

"Send me a full video. I want updates every few hours."

"Understood." Sasha Lexington hung up and turned back to stare in wonder at the find. A few hours ago, her AI assistant, Kendra, had alerted her that while digging, they had found a pod. At first she thought she was in a dream, but there it was.

Kendra came to stand next to her.

Kendra had the makeup of a Japanese teenager and her personality was. In Lexington's eyes, she was definitely a bit quirky.

"So what was the reaction?" Kendra asked with a grin.

"It was a bit of yelling and "Stop playing games" and astonishment. It was everything you would expected."

Lexington continued to eye the pod and finally spoke again after a minute of silence.

"I want you to try and find out how to get that thing opened. Whatever race it is, it can provide a huge advancement for the Coalition."

"Understood maim. I have scanned the container and have found that it needs to be opened a certain way. I will keep mining data from it and we may have an answer by the end of the week."

"That's just what I wanted to hear. Have several military patrols get sent here. We cannot have this thing get stolen."

"Yes maim. I will also have more geth troopers get assigned here. After all, they helped us in this operation."

"Do it. I am going to get a drink and I suggest we call it a night. This is definitely something we will tell our younger generations about."

_MSV Ontario_

**Shanxi Orbit**

"Captain, I am sorry to bring bad news, but your wife was exposed to element zero and there is a possibility that the unborn child may show signs of biotic potential. She is currently asleep at Xion Hospital."

"Thank you lieutenant. Let me know when she awakens." Captain Harper rubbed his forehead. He was about to be called away to Arcturus for an assignment and of course something like this happens. Admiral Williams would have his head if he didn't show up for duty. He hated leaving his wife in such a condition, but this was flagged as a major importance. "Another element zero exposure." Harper thought to himself. He swore it was intentional, but it could never be proven. Every news report on an element zero exposure was always an "accident." He prayed his wife was alright, but his duty as a soldier came first. Humanity always was fascinated with biotics since the Geth gave them the information that had made biotic soldiers very reliable. He wondered how many kids were shipped out to Gagarin Station, the most well-known biotic school.

He continued to look out the window at Shanxi. It sure was a sight to behold. His comm specialist soon alerted him that Arcturus was ready for his arrival in a few days. He almost didn't hear, but soon tore his eyes from the window and headed for his courters to sleep.

**Dayana System, Klaxon**

Joseph Shepard woke up from a good night's sleep. He was about to start his 4th year at his new school. He smelled something wonderful in the air and went downstairs to find his mother and his friend sitting at the table. Legion had been a friend of the family long before Joseph had been adopted at age 8 and they had gotten along quite well. Originally, Legion had another name, but Joseph called him Legion for so long and it stuck and the AI himself even started calling himself by the name.

"Well look who's up," his mother said with a warm smile.

"Good morning Joseph," Legion said looking at him.

"Morning. Joseph said taking a seat. "Whose taking me to school today."

"Pancakes and scrambled eggs and I am," his mother replied, getting up to check on the food.

"What are you doing here Legion?" Joseph asked.

"I am just visiting your mother before I am assigned to active duty at Arcturus. I will be gone for a few months. I'll try and find a communications channels when I am able."

"Why are you going away? Joseph asked, feeling a little sad.

"Classified military assistance. Any Geth unit is capable of being in the military and I was chosen to help." Legion replied, taking note of the kid's expression. Legion had picked up human body language and expressions since he started working close to Joseph's family and could tell he was sad.

Legion got up from his chair and gave the Geth equivalent of a hug. "I will be back in a few months and I will keep in contact. Just be good to your mother and do well in school."

"I will," Joseph replied, holding back his tears as best he could, though he did feel a little better.

Legion went back over to his seat and sat down. The two talked about many things until breakfast was ready.

**4 Days Later**

**Utopia System, Eden Prime**

"Lexington, I have good news." Kendra was sitting at the table by the door looking at the message she had received on her computer.

"Lay it on me," Lexington replied, taking a sip of coffee.

"I think we have figured out how to open the pod. We just need your go ahead and we can try to open it. The Alliance has sent a cruiser and several geth ships to guard the pod while it opens. They should be here within the hour."

"Excellent. I hope our friend can get acclimated to this new time period. I can't imagine what its like to wake up thousands of years and have everything you knew gone. To think, an actual Prothean that is alive and well. Imagine the advances for the Coalition. Its mind boggling." She took another sip of her coffee and went outside in great anticipation.

**Author's Note:**

**I am thinking of doing special chapter whenever I get to the main story and introduce an original character. Sort of a special chapter. I have seen a few people do this and thought it would be a good idea. Let me know whether you guys would like this or not. I may also include small biographies for characters if that sounds interesting. Otherwise, I will include bits and pieces throughout the story. I am going to try and keep many characters separate until a time. I feel that with this big of a galaxy, many characters would not grow up by each other. Sorry I write so many author's notes. I will start limiting them in the future.**


	7. Awakening

**Note: Spoilers for the game will be in this chapter. If you do not want your experience spoiled, wait until you beat the game before reading beyond this point.**

**Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. I take no credit for any original characters, possible dialogue, story, or elements I may put in this story.**

**Utopia System, Eden Prime**

It took several hours for everyone too set up. The place was so well guarded that it looked as if everyone was gearing up for war. News reporters were already coming into the area. Many guards tried to ask them to leave the area, but almost every one refused. A compromise was made where they could stay, but at a great distance away in case this alien carried disease, but there were some who refused and were arrested.  
Civilians were all advised to be wary and were requested to stay in their homes for the time being in case of a new airborne virus.

Dr. Lexington was standing next to the pod feeling very nervous. Sure there was plenty of guards, but there was always room for error. Captain Harper stood beside her, as well as several geth and her assistant. Harper saw her expression.

"This will be a great day for the Coalition. I know you are worried, but if this is truely a Prothean, we have to open it. It can provide so many answers in 5 minutes while those archives would take decades. We have the very best at your side if anything goes wrong. It is up to you when you when that pod opens.

Lexington looked at him with a faint smile and cleared her thought.  
"Everyone, we have made a remarkable discovery. As many of you are probably well aware, we have unearthed possibly a real live Prothean. This could be a defining day for all races of the galaxy. We must also be aware of the dangers and we have taken many precautions. In a moment, I will open this pod and everyone should stay alert.

She walked over to the pod. Her legs felt like rubber, but she soon found herself at the console on the top of the pod. She took a deep breath and pressed several buttons on the until she heard the pod hiss and watched as the top divided itself into two and opened. Inside was something with 4 eyes, red armor, 2 arms and feet with three digits like the geth, and a head shaped somewhat like a triangle. Lexington held her breath as she saw its eyes open and look at her. They were yellow with dark irises and were looking in every direction. Without warning, it used a biotic field on her and shoved her away, which cuased every gun to turn on the alien.

"DON'T SHOOT UNLESS I SAY SO! HE IS PROBABLY CONFUSED AND FRIGHTENED! REMEMBER IT HAS BEEN YEARS, BUT TO HIM, IT HAS- As she was shouting, the alien had got out and landed on all fours and looked up to Lexington. The alien broke into a stride and placed its hands on her head and shoulder. Lexington couldn't believe what she was seeing. There were huge ships that looked like sea monsters destroying a city. It looked like an old version of Eden Prime. She soon found herself watching the alien's species shooting at monsters resembling them. The monsters only resembled them with their hands and feet having the same digits and head looking somewhat triangular shaped, but that was where the similarities ended. The monsters looked like an insect, had wings and were brown. Their eyes were blank white with no irises and they seemed to have different weapons than the aliens firing at them. Lexington remembered the Geth telling her about a race that was hardly ever seen. The Collectors. She wondered if they were related. Suddenly, the scene changed again. She was in a passage that looked as wide as a tunnel for a vehicle to ride through and heard explosions outside. She saw the alien appear around the corner in front of her with another of its species. Lexington stared in awe at it. It was speaking clear English and it sounded like he was in a conversation.

"Do we have the forces to hold onto this bunker. Many more are heading this way."  
"I can not be sure." They both sounded male to her.  
"We must hold this position. We musn't fail."  
"We will do our very best Commander Javik. "So that was his name." Lexington thought to herself.  
"The Reapers may have won for the time being, but the Protheans will have their revenge one day. And you will be their commander, the Avatar of Vengeance."  
Javik didn't say a word, but merely grunted. Lexington nearly jumped when she heard footsteps and then she saw a massive group of Javik's species heading towards them.

Lexington soon found herself staring at the alien in the face. She couldn't get over how different he was. Aside from the Geth, she had never seen another organic race. Her thoughts were interrupted when the alien spoke in perfect English, stunning everyone.

"How many people are left?" He began to get up.

She spoke immediately after the question, much to her surprise. "Just you. I am sorry, but we have only managed to find y-"

She was interrupted by Javik whose expression had turned to a scowl, or what could be called one."Your race has allied itself with synthetics and also gave them more power and freedom. Your race is a fool human. They will turn on you just as they did with mine. Synthetics know we are flawed and are an abomination that must be purged from the galaxy. They-

Javik was interrupted by a geth who had been standing by Harper. "We would never do such a thing. Humanity has shown they are willing to coexist with synthetics. There is no reason we would attack. They are our allies and friends."

Javik stared at the geth with much disdain. "You have no say in this matter machine. You will be the destruction of us all unless your kind is erradicated."

Lexington was feeling many emotions at once, but managed to speak. "That machine is named Legion and he has been a friend of humanity for several years.

Javik turned back to her with the same look he gave Legion. "You were not there human. I saw my people get slaughtered by machines while your kind was still living in caves. So don't you even think that I do not know how synthetics will act."

Lexington spoke again with more confidence. "Humanity has known the Geth for almost eight years and has had AI for three years and they have been a major help too humanity and have treated us well. Do not judge them." She took a breath. "Please give them a chance."

Javik made a grunt and stared at everyone with the cruelest look he could probably give. Everyone saw some sort of field go up around him that looked green, but then it disappeared.

"I see I am surrounded by many who have me in their sights. I would be a fool to attack, but you would also be fools to shoot the only Prothean alive that can give you information to survive. Your kind knows nothing about the Reapers despite our warnings." He got in Lexington's face. "WHY AREN'T YOU PREPARING HUMAN! THE REAPERS COULD BE HERE AT ANY MOMENT!"

Lexington was startled by his outburst, but found courage to talk. "We have found no information that your kind was killed off by synthetic beings. All we know is that your race died 50,000 years ago.

Javik's expression was unchanged, but he backed away. "Then this cycle will be eradicated if you do not start preparing." He looked down and muttered something. Lexington thought she heard primitives in the statement.

"Were those monsters I saw in your vision Reapers?" She asked. Javik looked at her, not with disdain, but a frown. "Some progress I hope." Lexington thought.

"No, he replied, those things were indoctrinated servants of the Reapers, shells of my people. The Reapers will turn your kind into servants as well, just as they have done with billions of others."

Lexington was shocked and she was sure everyone else was. Some reporters had gotten across the line, but the guards were to stunned to stop many of them.

"This has happened every 50,000 years?" Lexington asked. She had read on extinction events happening like that and now it made sense.

"Yes. My kind never stood a chance. The Reapers were the vessels you saw destroying this planet. They are sentient starships that appeared from beyond the galaxy. There are billions of them and one alone could destroy almost all of your dreadnaughts I saw in your mind."

Lexington was taken aback. "You read my mind while I was reading yours? How is that possible."

"All life leaves a trace. My kind were able to pick up these signs through touch and we used this to our advantage in many cases. One of our key ways for communicating was with beacons we set up on many planets. I see your kind has not found one. Communication is still limited in this cycle."

Legion walked up beside her making Javik turn to him with much malice. "Remember Lexington, the Asari developed a similar way."

She nodded. "So you could read who entered or left a room or place?" She asked.

"Yes. He put his hand on the ground by Harper. I sense that your are anxious to return somewhere. You believe you should be at this place."

Harper backed away in shock, but regained his composure. "Yes, my wife and unborn child on Shanxi."

Javik grunted and stood back up. Javik turned his head to Legion. "Its a pity our ability works only on life machine."

Lexington was amazed, but she did feel bad that the captain had to be put on the spot.

"Ok, that was impressive." She said in a shocked voice. She remember the main topic. "So, the Reapers. Why do they commit this genocide over and over? And why haven't we found any evidence?"

Javik shook his head in annoyance. "The Reapers are very thorough to hide any evidence that they were ever here so the next cycle will not have a chance and no one knows of the Reaper's orgins. Your main focus should be in destroying them, not in understanding them.  
The Reapers are an abomination that have plagued the galaxy for too long. The Reapers came through the Citadel into the galaxy in millions each day. Every habitable world was cut off and iscolated from the galaxy. The Reapers hunted our species world by world and city by city."

Lexington spoke. "I thought your species created the Citadel and relays. How did the Reapers come through."

"Your kind is so ignorant human. The Protheans never found the relays or the Citadel. They were made by the Reapers. The Reapers want every cycle to develop on the paths they layed so we will advance and they can harvest us. The Citadel housed our most classified secrets and the Reapers were able to learn everything about us. The Citadel and relays are a trap. The Reapers send a signal to the Keepers to activate the Citadel so the Reapers can pour through. The Citadel is a dormant mass relay."

Lexington couldn't help but smile. "Well that can work to our advantage then. The Geth have had no contact with the Citadel for 300 years and humanity is unknown to the rest of the galaxy except to the Geth.

Javik stared at her with what Lexington assumed as a surprised look. "Your species has not used the Citadel. That is amusing." He looked at the ground and muttered quietly. "That advantage may be the only one you have."

"The Citadel is occupied by many races that humanity views as a probelm. Their actions aginst synthetics and several other species have made humanity very cautious and we chose to isolated ourselves with the Geth for now."

"They are against synthetics. A pity I was not found by them." Javik took a long breath and turned to Legion.

"As I said, we do not want to harm organics. Organics have aided the Geth for the past seven years and have lived side by side. We only wish to coexist with humanity. We have given them all our most classified data. Our races are one."

Javik turned back to Lexington and looked at the ground and back to her after a moment. His expression didn't look happy, but it wasn't one of disdain.

"My kind fought synthetics before the Reapers in a war. We almost won the war, but then the Reapers showed up. The Metacon War was a fight between my people and synthetics we created to do labor. They new we were flawed and attacked. I see no difference with this cycle's synthetics, but I see that you do." He approached her a little closer. "If they are willing to fight the Reapers, then I will accept their assisstance for now, but only becuase your kind will not join me if I refuse their their assistance."

He stared at her for a moment until she spoke.

"Does this mean you will come with us and prepare without cuasing trouble?" Lexington asked.

"Yes." He turned to the crowd and scanned them. "You may call me Javik."


	8. Surprise

**Spoilers for the game are present for the rest of the story.**

**Disclaimer: The following story is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, story, dialogue, or elements found are used for this story.**

The last Prothean had made quite a stir back home with many kids missing their school classes to watch events unfold on the news. All organics were stunned and many synthetics were unsure of how they should feel at this turn of events. As weeks went by, Javik became an encyclopedia of information regarding the Prothean Empire and the Reapers with many books, documentaries, and even shows being made about hm. The Reapers became the main topic for almost everyone for several weeks with some people running off their planets in fear while some tried to think this was all a hoax. Javik had offered a little hope of a Prothean device that could possibly destroy all the Reapers, but he did not have the blueprints or knowledge of where to find such information and the excavation on Mars tripled as a result. The Coalition had voted on increasing their military strength and looking further into the technology of mass relays. There was a massive surge of people joining the military and within a year's time, there was over 20 dreadnaughts and way more starships.

Javik had spent the years' time at Arcturus where he trained new N7 recruits and soon became accustomed to his new life. Javik later made several relationships with people he spent time around and had developed an ok relationship with Dr. Lexington, having contact with her at least once a month. He still harbored a small grudge and suspicion against synthetics, but saw their potential and was able to bear being around them, for the time being. He was soon allowed to command a cruiser, _The Alcera, _named after a Prothean city of his choice. The ship was made to look like a Prtohean's as a gift to Javik and while it could never truly be a Prothean ship, it sure looked close in Javik's opinion. Javik had been surprised when several machanics had approached him one day and asked for sevaeral visions of Prothean ships and how their drive cores were designed.

After a year of increasing its military strength, the Coalition felt that it was time to approach the Council, Migrant Fleet, and the lawless Terminus Systems to warn every being about the Reapers. Many people felt this was the right thing to do while others felt worried the Council would declare war on a species allying or consisting of AI. These naysayers were soon outvoted and plans were soon in motion on how to approach the galactic community. It was agreed that they would send several ships consisting of only humans as well as _The Alcera _to the Citadel first.

All ships were to keep a low profile when entering Council Space until they reached the Citadel, maintain radio silence in case their transmissions were picked up, and most importantly, stick together. Stealth systems had been included on every ship in the Coalition since 2162, even dreadnaughts, with all emissions able to be undetected if a ship was stationary. A ship could go into FTL without giving off half of its emissions, but it was still possible to be detected. Since the beginning of the Coalition's formation, ships had been improved to trap heat much more efficiently with ships able to handle more heat for longer periods. Drive cores had been looked at extensively with almost every ship now able to go weeks without having to discharge. Ships were also much faster with dreadnaughts able to maneuver more quickly and frigates able to reach destinations half the time it took in 2157.

After much preparation, the ships set out for the Citadel from Arcturus. The journey took about two days with the crews sticking close together. There were several turian patrols they had to evade but it was otherwise a smooth journey.

**March 19, 2165**

**Serpent Nebula, Widow System, Relay Orbit**

_The Alcera_

Javik was very anxious. He had heard many stories about the Citadel and now he was finally about to see it. He stared out the window next to his pilot.

"Commander, we will be at the Citadel in ten minutes. This nebula is very bright and it is hard to see, but we should see something soon." The pilot said looking at Javik.

Javik merely grunted in response which made the pilot look at him. "Something wrong?"

"All my life, I have only seen or heard of the Citadel from tales and visions among my people and now I am going to see it. The Citadel was the heart of our empire and the very first place to be attacked by the Reapers. Communication was cut very quickly and we were soon cut off from our government. We were easy prey for them. I hear the species of this cycle on the Citadel share the power in a way just like yours do human."

"They do and it really helps keep the peace and easier to ally with each other during a war," The pilot replied.

"With my empire, the races absorbed into it were only given one choice in a war. To join us or die."

"I am glad to say our cycle is different," The pilot responded turning back toward the window in front of him.

Everyone on the ships could soon see the Citadel. Everyone was completely caught off guard by what they saw. The massive structure with many ships orbiting it made a few holds their breath. Javik was even impressed and had to give the primitives credit for the amount of defense he saw.

**Serpent Nebula, Widow System, Citadel Orbit**

_ Kilon_

Officer Vakarian's shift was about to end. For several weeks, he had been assigned to monitor ships entering and leaving the system aboard the _Kilon_. It wasn't what he was usually assigned to be doing, but orders were orders. Suddenly, he saw two strange silhouettes that were different than anything he had seen before and were being followed by at least ten more. He soon realized, much to his disbelief, that they looked like ships. He soon got over his shock and alerted Citadel Control.

"Yes Vakarian, what is it?" A gruff voice came up on the comm.

"Sir, I have got about twelve unidentifiable ships entering our airspace. They seem to be heading for the station. I would advise you alert all ships and attempt to make contact. It may be two new species since one ship looks drastically different from the others," Vakarian replied, feeling butterflies in his stomach.

The man on the comm took a minute to respond, but eventually got back on the comm.

"Thank you for letting me know," his voice sounded hoarse in Vakarian's opinion. I will alert all ships to be ready and send word to the Council."

"Yes sir," Vakarian replied.

_ Tela_

Palin got off the comm and keyed into every ship in the system. The Council had heard rumors about possible silhouettes entering several systems, but no one was sure, however security had been tightened none the less. "All ships, this is Commander Palin of the Citadel Fleet. We have received visual of two unknown species entering our airspace. Do not fire unless they do. After I alert the Council, I will attempt to open a channel with them." He got off the frequency and was about to dial up the turian councilor when he saw the comm light flashing. He felt his heart skip several beats, but answered it.

"This is Citadel Control, identify yourself."

"Commander Javik of _The Alcera_. Prothean."


	9. Meeting A Galaxy

**Author's Note: I honestly am just thinking random names for people hehe. But then again, that is how some of the greatest names were put in a story. I want to thank all the people who read my story. It made my dad to see how many people there were.**

**There will be SPOILERS for the rest of the story. Please do not read if you do not like spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. Any Original characters, story, dialouge, or elements are used for this story.**

Palin's mandibles were open as wide as they could be. Several crew members had approached him and wondered what the response on the comm was. Finally, after about two minutes, Palin cleared his throat the best he could, but his voice sounded horse.  
"Say again." He increased the volume so the people around him could here.

"Commander Javik of T_he Alcera_, Prothean." The pilot of the cruiser nearly started the engines while several other crew members walked into eachother with stunned looks.

Not only had these new aliens spoke perfect Turian, but no one could have predicted this. A possible Prothean. A salarian came over to the comm and shoved Palin out if the way.  
"This is Ish Calon of _The Tela_. I don't know who you are, but your every move is being watched. If you really are who you say you are, have all your ships and allies approach the docking bays in front of you and await further instruction."  
"Very well." Javik gave a sigh and alerted all ships of the developement. Javik took note of how all the ships guarding the Citadel were facing them.

"This is aspired," Councilor Porginta yelled. She, Councilor Tevos, and Councilor Jues had been told of the developements by Executer Corinthus and were in deep shock. The Protheans were considered gods among some of the races, they had built many technologies they used, and they helped many races acheive spaceflight.

"This is an interesting time, but let us not be blind. These ships could belong to a hostile race claiming to be Prothean or maybe even a clan from the Terminus Systems," Jues replied.

Jues, the salarian counciler was very intelligent, even compared to the average salarian, and looked for peaceful resolutions. She had a voice only meant for a politicion and her voice could be heard far away. Tevos was very powerful among the Asari, beautiful, charismatic, and looked for any possible way to make a peaceful resolution to a problem. Porginta was the person that took even minor decision into serious thought and sometimes believed the end justified the means, but mostly agreed with many of the other two's ideas. All three knew the weight their decisions made and made sure each decision was the right one.

"You may be right, but the fact that their ships were able to pass many relays before getting here mean they either came from an unmapped system or they received their stealth technology from a possible threat to galactic security," Tevos replied.  
The two other councilers nodded and coninued to walk toward the Council Chambers where the escort would be bringing the new arrivals.

Javik could not believe all the primitives that had evolved. Asari, Hanar, Turians, and even Salarians who used to eat flies when his kind had discovered them. It was definitly proof to him how powerful evolution was and that it was the judge of who lived and died. He turned to his left and saw Rear Admiral Trenton walk beside him, accompanied by Captain Harper. They had been told that they would only allow the most powerful people to speak with the Council unarmed while the crew stayed in the ship under guard. It wasn't a very good defense in Javik's opinion. The guards were all in shock and some couldn't even hold their gun without it shaking. A few had almost fired their gun when the humans spoke to them. A massive crowd had amassed in the area. Armed guards stood at attention around a path that would be used to navigate through the people. Several hanar had attempted to reach Javik, but were immeadiatly apprehended.  
At last, Javik saw a turian approach them.

"Commander Javik?" The turian asked in a husky voice. Javik merely nodded. "Council Spectre Saren Arterius. The Council is ready to meet you and your friends at the Citadel Tower. If you will follow me."

The three nodded and they followed Saren through the massive crowd. Javik could hardly make out what was being said by Saren, as the crowd was in an uproar with many people asking if he really was a Prothean or they were shouting that he was a disgrace to the Protheans for pretending to be one.  
He chose to block them out and instead pretended to undertsand what Saren was saying.

Trenton could not believe what he was seeing and he was sure Harper felt the same way. The Citadel alone was an astonishment to him, but seeing all these races together like this made him feel overwhelmed and a little intimidated. How long had these races been here while humanity had not even luanched Apollo 11 or even Sputnik. It made him also happy that he could be alive to know that they were truely not alone in the galaxy. He saw Harper looking at the races with a smile on his face and knew he probably felt that way too.

Saren led them too an elevater that descended at a very slow rate and opened to another amazing sight. The room, or outside was beautiful. There were many plants not native to Earth along the walls and in beds along paths. There was a giant lake with fountains that reached very high. They saw a statue of a krogan and a mass relay, or what appeared to be one anyway, sitting horizontally in the lake. There seemed to be stores all over the area with many clerks and customers standing outside their shops looking at the three. They continued to walk until Saren stopped by an elevater that acsended into a very tall tower.

"This elevator will take us up to the Council Chambers. You may be a new race and a possible Prothean, but no one will tolerate any aggresive actions while you are with the Council. Understood?"

The three nodded and the elevater door opened and Saren led them into the elevater. The elevater ride was very tense for everyone, and long. Finally the elevater doors opened to the chambers which made the three take note at how beautiful it looked. A water fountain was in plain view with waterfalls along the walls. They walked up several stairs and saw more plants growing in patches on the floor and saw many doors that probably led too other wonderous parts of the Citadel. They also passed by many Keepers and couldn't help but stare at the beings as they worked. Javik knew immeadiatly that his theory about the Keepers was right. The Reapers were behind the Keepers creation. The room slanted like an archway with sheets of glass in lines along the ceilling. Finally, they came to where the floor outcropped halfway over a massive piece of either artificial or real land encased in glass. The Council stood directly across from them on the other side of the glass. There were many people standing on the left and right sides of the glass with specaters also seen peering from above on other floors.

"On behalf of the galactic community, the Citadel Council welcome you," Councilor Tevos said with her arms behind her back. The other two councilers gave noticable nods.

Admrial Trenton was the first to speak. "On behalf of the Coalition, we thank you. I am Rear Admiral Trenton of the 4th Fleet, Systems Alliance and the person standing next to me on my right is Captain Harper of the Third Fleet, Systems Alliance. The other standing in front of us is Commander Javik of T_he Alcera_, 2nd three councilers nodded again.

Porginta spoke. "This is a very interesting circumstance. Two species making first contact at the same time is one thing, but knowing how to speak our language is another. I have also heard some interesting rumors about Commander Javik. We are receiving many reports that you are a Prothean."

"The Protheans became extinct thousands of years ago and their technology has benfited every race. If you truely are one, then is an honor to meet you," Councilor Tevos said.

"I am the last of my kind," Javik said in an irritated voice. "These councilors believe I am relaying false information," he thought. It made him angry, but then he remembered he needed their help.

"The Coalition found Commander Javik on one of our colonies about a year ago in a stasis pod. He was frozen for 50,000 years," Harper said.

Councilor Jues put her hand on her chin and spoke. "Very interesting, but we simply cannot go on your word. Our decisions effect many lives. We hope you understand."

Javik turned to Trenton and shook his head in annoyance. Javik then turned to Saren standing behind him and walked over to him. He placed one hand on his head and another on his face.

Many people gasped and the Councilors posture shifted to full alert, but Trenton held up his hand. "Do not worry Councilors. Saren will be fine. Javik is merley reading his mind."

The councilors looked at eachother until Tevos turned back with a stern look on her face. "Only my people have ever truely mastered that ability. If your friend is wrong in his description of anything about Saren, we will be forced to apprehend you."

Javik soon looked Saren in the eye after pulling his hands away. "I sense your arrogance and some anger. You have had little contact with your brother. You blieve your borther doesn't understand you. You believe you have done better than the general by becoming a Spectre."

Saren was taken off guard with his mandibles spread open in shock and his eyes wide. Javik walked away and retook his position in front of the two humans. He saw the Asari councilor eyes were wider than they were. Councilors Porginta and Jues looked at eachother and turned to Saren who had just now gotten passed the shock and regained his composure. He simply nodded to the them and walked away to the elevater.

All three councilor's eyes looked a little wider than they were, but soon returned to normal.

Councilor Tevos spoke. "I am impressed that your species has mastered the ability to interact with people's minds, but...wait. I recognize your figure from our religious paintings."

The two councilors looked at her and she continued. "You look like Athame, Janiri and even her guide, Lucen, who helped the Asari learn biotics, mathmatics, medicine, writing, and even agriculture. Athame saved us from being destroyed by jealous gods and goddesses."

Javik smirked. "They were a race called the Oravores who wanted your planet's vast resources. We didn't want you to perish. We saw the potential of your race so you were guided."

Tevos eyes were really big and she put one of her hands to her head and closed her eyes. It all made sense to her. Athame was a Prothean just like her helpers who taught the Asari many things and Javik knew about it.

Harper spoke. "I know it is a lot to take in councilor, but when you think about it, all races benfited from the Prothean's involvement. Humanity discovered ruins and eezo on Mars, a planet in our system, that also pointed us to a mass relay. Mars was an oberservatory they used to moniter my race and we are still learning information from it."

Tevos regained her composure and looked at Javik with shock in her eyes. "I just may believe you, but you may be genetically engineered or...

"I am not," Javik replied in an irritated tone. "If you want more proof, then come down here and let me bind my mind with yours asari."  
Tevos was taken aback, but didn't show it. Her curiosity peaked however and she used her biotics to levitate over to Javik while her two couterparts stood in shock.

"Tevos be careful. You don't know what he did too Saren." shouted Porginta. Tevos ignored her and found herself in front of Javik who walked up and placed his hands gently on her head.

A tense moment went by, but eventually Tevos found herself staring at Javik in shock and amazement. She could hardly form words in her mouth, but managed to say three words that shocked everyone.

"I believe it."

She levitated back up to her counterparts who were staring at Javik. Porginta's mandibles were open and Jues's eyes were bigger than anything the humans were used too. Several gasps could be heard in the crowd with many hanar attempting to reach Javik, but were stopped again by guards in the area.  
Tevos looked at the ground for several seconds and looked at Javik with an understanding and respect.

"We will listen to what you have to say," Tevos said when she found her voice.

The two ther councilors, still in shock, looked at her and she nodded. All three councilors stared at the three with wonder until Harper spoke.

"Councilors, we are the Coalition and we bring news that Javik had given us when he awoke. The news is troubling and may cuase a panic in some individuals in this room."

The three councilors continued to stare at them, which gave Javik the affirmation to speak.

"Your Asari councilor already received much of the information when I transefered it to her mind so she understands the situation."

The two councilors looked at Tevos who simply nodded.

"As your kind knows, my kind vanished at the height of their power, just as the previous races have before us. My race was destroyed by synnthetic sentient starships from beyond this galaxy. They are an abomination that has cuased the extinction of billions of races every 50,000 years. My emprie spanned the stars. It was a glorious sight until the Reapers came. You believe my kind created the Citadel and mass relays. That information is false. Everything here was created by the Reapers. I see the Keepers still residing in the station and I have concluded that the Reapers are behind their creation. The Reapers created the mass relays to increase the speed life evolves so they will be ready to harvest and destroy. The Citadel is a doormant mass relay that the Reapers will activate by sending a signal to the Keepers to open the gate to dark space. They will pour through the relay and destroy everything. My empire was wiped out due to those atrocities. We have come to warn the galaxy and ask that you will offer us as much aid as you can. This cycle will be ending soon and we need to be prepared. The Reapers are a threat to everyone."

The two councilors looked at Tevos who nodded and looked back at the three. There was loud buzzing in the audience until Counciler Tevos held up her hand.

"We would be willing to offer our aid, but I must ask one question. If your species knew about this threat and the galactic community a full year. Why are you just now approaching the Council with this information. This is a threat to the entire galaxy."

Javik turned to the humans with a stern look on his face. The two humans knew this question would come up, but were ready. Captain Trenton spoke.

"Councilors, humanity began expanding in the year 2148 on our calander. It is now 2165. Our calender has 24 hours a day with 365 days a year. We learned about the Council in 2157."

Jues spoke with an astonished tone in her voice. "You knew about us for 8 years and are just now attempting to contact us. Why?"

Trenton continued. "Humanity was really starting to spread its wings across the uncharted regions of space where your kind has not explored. We found several colonies and we were improving our technology at a very fast rate and had activated several relays that led to uncharted systems and worlds. In the year 2157, the System's Alliance sent a small fleet of ships, under several commanding officers. I was one of them. We were sent to activate a dormant mass relay.

Porginta's mandibles opened wide and she almost screamed her question. "Your kind was about to blindly open a mass relay? Were you not aware of the possible dangers?"

"We did our best to map out possibilities, but yes we were. However, our colonies are an example of the benefits on the other side of some relays." Harper replied

Trenton nodded and continued to speak. Our kind knew the risks and it would even take command many months to agree to activate a relay so it wasn't like we threw conation to the wind."

Councilor Tevos looked at Porginta. "Let it go Porginta. They couldn't have known about our laws at the time."

Porginta took a breath and waved her hand in a motion that signaled to Trenton to continue.

" We always suspected our kind was not alone in the galaxy after we found the Prothean ruins on Mars, but the expansions proved to be far too valuable. As we were approaching the relay, there was an uexpected surprise waiting for us. An alien ship. Imagine our surprise. The first alien vessel we had ever seen. We were unsure of what to do. We began releasing emissions from our ships and hoped the ship would copy them and see we were no threat and only wished to make contact. The ship didn't move for several minutes, but it eventually began copying the emissions. These knew aliens proved to be very peaceful and have aided hummanity in constructing groundbreaking technologies and it wasn't long before our races became the Coalition. The Coalition is somewhat like the Council, but all races make the decisions that carry weight throughout the colonies. The Coalition has representatives from all the countries of my world and theirs. Humanities nations all combined into one several months ago for the first time because of this and humanity is the Systems Alliance. This new race knew everything about you and even recorded many transmissions. Do not worry, the information they collected was not classified unless it was a threat to them, but it has helped us create translators so we can speak your language."

The councilors pondered this until Jues soike again. "Well that tells us how you are able to speak our language, but you still havn't answered my previous question. Why did the Coalition choose to hide from us? Also, why would the Council be a threat to your allies? And what is the race's name?

Trenton looked at the councilors with a serious look. "Councilors, the information provided to us has given us each of your race's history and by extension the Citadel Council's history. We learned about the Rachni Wars and Krogan Rebellions. The Krogan Rebellions are one of the reasons we chose to stay behind our borders. Your handling of the Krogan after the Rebellions has been a main topic among us. Many of my people feel that keeping the Genophage going is wrong. Humanity has had to use similar actions on our own world in dire times so many understand your actions.

The councilors were stunned. There were many gasps in the crowd and several people could be heard screaming insults at the humans until Counciler Jues held up her hand to silence them. "The Korgan are a race beyond our help. All the Krogan would do is destroy the galaxy if we cured the Genophage. It is a precaution."

Trenton's expression didn't change and continued to speak. "We understand your hesitance and why you have kept the genophage going, but many of my kind still disagrees with it and it was one of the reasons my kind chose to hold off on contact."

Jues shook her head and released a breath.

"We also saw a race in a similar situation, the Quarians. The generation of Quarians that caused trouble for the galaxy has died and there are currently 16 million people living a hard life in ships. Their immune systems are very weak and they are only trying to survive. The Quarians are on the verge of extinction and the Council has done nothing to help them and has even bombed some colonies they have tried to settle. Many people in the Coalition felt both races deserved better but we knew we could start a meaningless war if we offered them much assistance and have tried to find a suitable way to approach you. We have also seen how the Batarian Hegemony is still allowed to have slavery and you have not intervened. Humanity has outlawed slavery on our planet for centuries and it is a crime to us."

The councilors were silent, but their eyes were still wide, even though they tried regain their composure. The three could here several gruff voices screaming insults at them.

"These examples, however, are not the main reason we wished to hold off on contact. There is a reason the alien race humanity made first contact with knew so much about you.

The councilors felt some fear creep into them.

Trenton spoke. "That race was the Geth."

**Author's Note: I hope the world can come closer together one day like the Coalition one day. I am sure several people wanted to see Spartacus get owned, but I think he couldn't have been a councilor at this time. He looked to be in his late 50s to me and Valern could only live a little above 40 so he was also out. I also liked Valern the most next to Tevos. Anyway, I hope you are enjoying the story and I will update again soon and I hope you are all having a good week.**


	10. Uncertain Galaxy

**Author's Note: I want to thank all the reviews and people who read this story. I have reached 100 followers and even 100 favorites. I wanted to thank you all for reading and the support. Some reviews have even shown me ways to improve the story and by extension, my writing. I will continue to keep this story going and again I want to thank you. **

**Story Update: I went back and did my best to correct any grammatical errors that I saw. I also felt I took qualities away from the Geth that made them unique and I changed several things with the way their programing was modified in chapter 6. I also wanted to make the technological advancements more believable. Some of the stuff I put like a 200 year increase in life expectancy now seems insane to me. In chapter 9, after receiving several messages, and thinking it over, I feel I made my characters come out ignorant and somewhat stupid since they never even met the Krogan or Quarians and toned the conversation down a little bit. If anyone finds more grammatical errors or problems with the story then please let me know. For old viewers, there were several changes in chapters 6 and 9. I also went back and added several new lines in earlier chapters, but nothing major that needs to be read.**

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect is owned by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, story, dialogue, or elements are used for this story.**

The Council actually gaped at the three newcomers. The Geth. There was much more buzzing in the audience until several shouts were heard. One turian in particular was one of the loudest.

"Councilors, you can't possibly allow these aliens-, but he was cut off when Tevos held up her hand.

Councilor Porginta spoke, almost yelling. "The Geth are a danger to galactic peace and you allied with them. Do you even know what they did with the Quarians. Many were killed by them."

Trenton spoke again. "Many Quarians fought alongside the Geth as well councilors. They were trying to defend themselves when many Quarians attempted to destroy them. They even let them go when they fled."

Councilor Porginta mandibles clicked together and her face showed to the humans that she was scowling. "The council offered the Geth many attempts at a peaceful solution and they killed all the emissaries we sent."

Trenton continued while his look remained unchanged. The Geth explained to us that their new awareness made them very cautious and on edge about making contact. The Geth have changed since then and only wish to understand organics and even coexist with them."

Jues spoke up with agitation present in her voice. "Maybe they are deceiving you as a means to increase their military power."

"They are not deceiving us councilors and we would not deceive them. They have helped us increase our military strength as well. Together, we have created new technologies, medical advances that have helped my race increase its life expectancy, and my race's economy is the highest it has ever been. We have helped them all evolve into true AIs and they have developed a greater understanding of organics than ever before. The Coalition has created our own AIs as well, but not as a means of labor or defense, but to aid in our understanding of the Geth and pave the way for a new era.

Buzzing continued in the crowd even when the councilors tried to silence them.

"SILENCE!" Councilor Jues shouted in a voice that made several people plug their ears. Everyone immediately quieted down after that.

"Your kind has created Artificial Intelligence and even improved geth programs. You kind are treading down a very dangerous path human. Have you even read through our history at all?" Porginta said in an agitated voice.

Even though the atmosphere had shifted to an uncomfortable one, Trenton still kept a calm and serious face and continued.

"The Coalition's laws on Artificial Intelligence are very different than yours or the Quarians. AIs have the same rights as any organic and by extension, the Geth themselves. It has created a great bond between us. We are the Coalition."

The buzzing in the crowd got much louder, even as the Council continued to attempt to silence them.

"They are a threat to galactic peace councilors. We should deal with this problem now!" One batarian shouted.

A slarian could be heard and was probably the loudest out of everyone. "They are deceiving you councilors. These humans are trying to take over. Their friend is probably not even a real Prothean, but a mutant or a-

Councilor Jues didn't give him time to finish. She probably would make her two counterparts or anyone close by deaf in several years. Almost everyone put their hands to their ears until the buzzing was barely noticeable. After making sure his ear drums were decent, Trenton continued.

"We do not want bloodshed or even friction if possible. I am sorry if this news may cause a panic or some anger to some people, but you do not have to fear the Geth. I only hope you give us a chance as we are willing to for you. Our galaxy is on the verge of destruction and we need to be united and ready."

The three councilors all had stern looks on their faces. Several minutes passed as they talked amongst themselves. Trenton held his breath. He was sure Harper was doing the same. Finally, all three councilors nodded.

Tevos spoke with a voice that was not as agitated as the others were. "While we do not agree with your views on the Geth. We can see your hearts are in the right places and that you trust them. We do not want war either and are willing to give your kind a chance, but if the Geth show us any sign of treachery, then we will no longer offer our support. This does not make you a member of the galactic community, but we would consider letting a human into the Citadel as an ambassador on an embassy, but only a human."

The buzzing in the crowd started again, but the three councilors held up a hand to silence them.

Trenton turned to Harper and Javik who nodded and he turned back to the council.

"That would be acceptable. The Coalition is glad to have the Council on its side. We will offer none classified data that will help you construct far more effective stealth systems for ships, more efficient engines, and even increase weapon efficiency. It has been an honor to be a spokesman for the Coalition and to see all of these races, as well as to meet you councilors. I hope the Coalition can work together with you and improve relations over time."

The three councilors still looked somewhat agitated, but they nodded in agreement. "This meeting is adjourned." Tevos said to everyone. The crowd however, stood still and continued to watch the humans and prothean leave.

Harper stopped and turned back to the councilors who were beginning to leave. "Councilors, if I may. I ask for your assistance with a problem the Coalition is having."

The Councilors turned to the three still looking as if they were somewhat stressed out by the situation. "What do you require?" Jues asked.

"The location of the Migrant Fleet. We need to warn every species and gain as many allies as possible."

There was a small awkward silence, but eventually Jues spoke. "Understood. We will notify you of any possible leads. I wish you all the best of luck in these troubled times. Farewell."

Harper nodded and walked back to the other two and they walked to the elevator where Saren stood waiting for them.

**Several weeks later**

The next few weeks were very tense for the Coalition. They had had no further contact with the Citadel and were wondering if they would actually follow through with the plan. Many representatives felt they had done all they could and the Coalition continued its efforts to prepare for the Reapers. After the second week, the Coalition was approached by several turian fighters with several possible patrol routes for the Migrant Fleet, but the conversations were very short. Even with the leads, the Coalition still could not locate the fleet after a month of searching.

**Arcturus System, Arcturus Station**

**August 7, 2165**

President Kastanie Dresher never saw herself as a politician, let alone president, but everyone seemed to want her in office after first contact with the Geth. She had been one of the highest ranking officers and the Systems Alliance had achieved so much in just that one year for humanity. She watched the next dreadnaught get constructed, _The Fuji_, and felt it was coming along nicely.

Suddenly, her vice president, Darnell Udina came into her office. Udina was a well respected man who could influence many people with his charisma. He looked to be out of breath.

"What is it Udina, you look like you just ran a mile." Dresher said with a smile.

"Madame President. One of our patrols intercepted a rather interesting transmission. Before you ask, it was not the Quarians or Citadel races. The language we translated was a Krogan language. I had to run from the other end of the station and back since our comm system is on the fritz."

The Krogan were the last thing Dresher would have guessed and she was very surprised. "So what did it say?"

"The transmission wasn't very clear, but we did find out that they are headed for this station as we speak."

"Send a message to Admiral Grissam to send several ships to patrol around the station. We need to be ready for whatever is coming for us."

**August 11, 2165**

**Uncharted System in the Attican Traverse**

_MSV Hamburg_

Lieutenant Commander David Anderson lay in his bunk while his squad members were busy chatting about the recent survey of the unknown planet named 2165 Anchorage. The planet seemed to be a lush garden world ripe for the picking and they were now headed back to Arcturus to return their findings. He had always wondered how vast the universe was. Sure the Council and Coalition had surveyed many regions of space, but in reality, they had not even surveyed 1% of the galaxy. His crew consisted of two geth troopers, and three humans. He was new to this ship and it was still hard to remember names, but he was getting better with it.

About a minute passed before Captain Kahlee Sanders got on the comm. Anderson liked his commanding officer. They had met on several other occasion during some training exercises and even on several missions. Anderson used to hold the higher rank than she had, but after several dozen successful survey missions, she now held the higher rank. Kahlee had become a good friend to him and she had been there to comfort him when his wife sent him news about their divorce. He was really glad when he got assigned under her command.

"Anderson. I need you in the CIC now. This goes for your squad as well. Something very interesting has come up."

"Understood." He turned to his team. "You heard her. Lets move."

They were up on the CIC in about two minutes. You were well trained to get ready for duty very quickly during basic. They saw Kahlee behind the pilot staring out the window.

"You called?" Anderson asked

She didn't turn around from the window. "Yes. A few minutes ago, we saw something appear on our scanners. When we went to check it out, it quickly disappeared. The thing is, the speed of this thing is too fast and one crew member claims to have seen it and described it as being more massive than a dreadnaught. One of our fighters may be able to keep up with it, but our cruiser is a little slower. I want you up here in case we do find something."

Anderson smiled. "You can count on us mame."

About a half an hour passed with the same thing happening. They would almost track this thing, but it would fly off to another location at a great speed until the pilot turned to Kahlee. "Maybe we should give up for now. Our fuel is not limitless and is now about twenty five percent full. We should go back to Arcturus and tell them about this. I'll have an engineer check the sensors for a possible malfunction before we get back."

Kahlee nodded her head in agreement and turned to Anderson. "Sorry about bringing you up here to a game of cat and mouse," Kahlee said with a smile.

"No trouble at all. I wonder what that thing is. It couldn't be one of the Council's ships could it?

"I do not think the Council has any ship that goes that fast right now. She pondered the thought for a moment then turned back to him. "Well, apparently we aren't going to find anything else tonight. How about you, your crew, and I go play some cards. It is the least I can do for having your crew come up here on a possible radar malfunction."

Unknown to them, the being continued to watch them with growing interest.


	11. Old Friends

**The rest of these chapters will contain spoilers. If you do not like spoilers, do not read.**

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect is owned by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, story, dialogue, or elements are used for this story.**

**Several weeks ago**

**Arlakh System, Tuchanka, Urdnot Camp**

Many korgan did not usually pay attention to the news stories that relayed on the teriminals, but this was a special occasion. The news about the Prothean arriving at the Citadel had spread very fast and many korgan crowded around local news outlets to listen in on these new arrivals. Everyone was silent and several were holding their breath, awaiting confirmation that the Prothean was either real or not. Many news reporters could be heard in one area on different terminals and many reporters sounded as if they were in disbelief.

"_We…we may have confirmation that this Commander Javik is an actual living Prothean. We are trying to navigate through crowds of people to get into the Council Chambers to give you live footage, but it is difficult. Please bear with us."_

"Try another channel," One krogan male said in an irritated tone. "Hasn't anyone of these idiots managed to get into those chambers yet?!"

"These pyjacks are really hopeless. Can't even get into a room when the story of the century is in it," another male said standing beside him. "This is why I really hate these things," he said with a growl.

"_….decisions affects many lives. We hope you understand."_

"Finally," the same krogan murmured. The news reporter, who sounded feminine, got on and spoke very quietly.

_"I do not know how it is possible ladies and gentlemen, but these new arrivals and the Prothean are speaking our languages perfectly and seem to know a great deal about us. We will continue to listen in."_

"Then shut up and let us listen. We can't hear anything with you speaking every time there is a pause in the conversation," a krogan male in the back row shouted. They heard the councilors and prothean talk before the news reporter got on again.

_"The alien calling himself a prothean has placed his hands on the head of Saren Arterius. I hope the spectre is ok."_

When the councilors themselves clarified that Javik was a prothean, the reporter had trouble forming words in her mouth.

"We….have confirmation….that….this Commander Javik…..is a Prothean."

The same krogan grunted with annoyance. "Great, first they talk too much and now they can't talk right."

Calm down Wreav, you're going to go into blood rage at this rate, said a feminine voice.

The krogan called Wreav turned around a glared at her. "You should be at with your clan Shaman."

The shaman ignored him and walked up beside him. "So an actual prothean has been found. These are very interesting times."

Wreav merely grunted as a response.

The group of Krogan continued to listen with interest, especially when the prothean began talking about his race's annihilation. These Reapers seemed to be a very worthy opponent and many krogan smiled at the thought of a good fight.

Wreav chuckled at the thought. "These Reapers must be a worthy enemy. They will make the wait for them worth it. Several krogan standing nearby beat their fists together and growled in agreement.

The shaman shook her head at his statement, though she knew all too well that a krogan male always wanted a fight, no matter what circumstance they were in.

The krogan heard the crowd around the news reporter murmuring until it died down.

Everything was quiet until they heard the salarian councilor say something, but it was difficult to hear. They soon heard the human speak and were surprised at what they heard.

_"Many of my people feel that keeping the Genophage going is wrong."_

Many Krogan turned to one another and knew that many were as surprised as they were. The human continued to speak about why his kind had held off on contact with the Council and its races.

Wreav had got over his shock and shook his head with a frown. "These whelps sound soft. What do you think?" He turned to the shaman, but instead of an answer, he saw her still listening to the report as if he never even spoke to her.

"Are you going to answer me? The shaman continued to listen to the news and he gave up trying to get her attention.

Wreav continued to listen and really wondered if these humans could get any softer. Their kind would not last one day on Tuchancka in his opinion. Everyone stayed silent until the human explained they had allied with another race and that this race knew almost everything about the races, the Geth. Many krogan had never expected that and apparently they were not the only ones since there was a massive surge of yelling by the news reporter. It was about several minutes before they could actually hear reporter again.

_ "Your ears were not deceiving you ladies and gentlemen. This, Coalition, is an alliance between humanity and the Geth. The entire crowd was in frenzy a few seconds ago. These humans have known about us since their contact with the Geth years ago."_

Wreav chuckled to himself. "Well maybe these humans have some backbone after all. They knew the consequences for telling the Council about the Alliance." He turned to the shaman, expecting a reply, but she still didn't acknowledge him. "Females," he murmured to himself, "always have to be thinking about something."

The meeting was soon adjourned, but not after he had talked the Council into a temporary alliance. Many krogan felt disappointed that there wasn't going to be an all-out brawl in the Council Chambers, but the announcement of the Reapers satisfied them. It did not take long for the group to disperse since the broadcast was over. Wreav and the Shaman were the last ones out while Wreav was still trying to get the female to talk.

"Probably going to have more varren tonight. I hope you like leftovers because that's all we are going to get," he said with a smirk. He thought of how something would need to be killed to satisfy the whole clan.

The Shaman didn't answer and instead went back to the female camp still in deep thought, leaving Wreav with a scowl. "Females."

**Sahrabarik System, Omega**

Urdnot Wrex smirked to himself with pride. He had been contracted to kill the leader of a new mercy band that had formed on the station. These, "Barrens," hadn't even been a good fight in his opinion. Their leader was a batarian slaver. After the battlemaster had pretty much demolished every mercenary, the leader had still come at him with a knife and Wrex had nearly died laughing on the inside at the futile attempt. He looked down at the head he now carried and saw many people giving him looks, but he didn't care, as he was now headed to Afterlife to claim his bounty. Apparently this Aria wanted to see him in person.

Omega was a pit to many people with many on the station struggling to survive each day. If you were lucky, then you could get a decent job and possibly a home under a gang's laws, sign up for one of the mercenary bands so people would at least somewhat respect you, or you could sit on the streets and scrounge what little food particles lay around. Wrex knew this and he saw many people leaning against walls and sitting on the floor looking like they hadn't eaten in days. He continued to walk through the alleys until he came through the markets and saw many goods being sold like weapon mods, household appliances, and plenty of alcohol. The krogan took a mental note to stop at the bar and use some of his pay to buy some ryncol. He walked through the markets and went through several double doors and finally saw Afterlife. Even from here, he could hear the pulsing music and see a long line waiting for entry. He finally walked past a turian with a datapad guarding the door and proceeded in.

The krogan battle master was actually surprised with all the things he saw. He saw asari dancers up top and several giving private shows to patrons. The music was deafening and he could feel each beat. There were thousands of people all cramped into the area, most drinking so many shots that they couldn't see what was what anymore. He soon came up to several guards at the bottom of a small set of stairs who nodded to the right, which meant for him to head up.

When he got to the top of the stairs, he was immediately stopped by a female turian with a scanner.

"How odd for a female like you to be off world turian," he said in a whisper.

The turian ignored him and finished the scan. "He's clean," she yelled and walked off to stand a few inches away. Wrex soon couldn't help but laugh out loud when he saw who he saw sitting on the couch.

"Well if it isn't my old asari commando. Looks like you have done well for yourself," he said with a smirk.

Aria smirked and got up from the couch. "It has been a long time Wrex. She gave him a hug and stepped back. "I see you did exactly as I instructed. I knew I picked you for a reason. Nice souvenir."

"The idiot charged at me with a knife, maybe hoping for some luck. He handed her the head and she smirked. She stared at the head with a glimmer in her eyes. "Suis, give the krogan his money. Linik, take the head and put it by my room until I find somewhere else to put it."

A turian male came up to Wrex and took the head while a batarian gave him credits in his left hand, over a million credits. This bounty business sure paid well. Aria turned back to Wrex, still with a smirk on her face.

"I also called you here to ask if you wished to become one of my permanent employees. Your skills are very admirable and the pay is better than those small sums you are getting everywhere else."

Wrex chuckled and was about to respond when he saw his omni-tool light up and ping. When he saw the missed call and who it was from, he was shocked, but quickly got ahold of himself.

"I'll be back," he said in a serious tone. Aria was taken aback, but nodded to her guards to let him through.

Wrex walked to a secluded table and stared at the message. It had been ages since he had heard from her. How had she managed to even call him? Off world communication was scare on that planet. He took a breath and waited for a response which didn't take long and he heard someone pick up.

"How the hell did you manage to get ahold of me?" The krogan asked in a whisper. He could hear a chuckle.

"It is nice to hear from you too Wrex."

"You didn't answer my question Lakarta," he replied.

"I snuck aboard a volus freighter that had come by to pick up any krogan wanting to leave. I waited until all the krogan were gone before making my presence known. The volus were, surprised to say the least, but they agreed to allow me passage.

"Passage to where," he said a little louder.

"I need to speak with you in person Wrex. Some interesting developments have come up that we need to discuss." He could here that her tone had gotten serious.

He was really taken aback. "Do you even know where I am?" He asked in an even louder voice. "In case you haven't recognized my coordinates, I am in one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy. I am not having you come to Omega."

"That's why I called you Wrex. I was wondering if you could meet me at these coordinates."

Wrex now got a good look at where she was. "You do realize that you are in uncharted space right?

"No, I am in Alliance Space."

**Author's Note: I really do think that Aria is Aleena. She just fits the description given by Wrex in my opinion.**


	12. Hope For A Future

**Spoilers are present in this story. **

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect was created by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, story, dialogue, or elements are used for this story.**

**August 11, 2165**

_MSV Jikita_

**Asgard System, Loki Orbit**

Lakarta stared out the window in her pink cloths that covered her body, except some of her face. The volus captain had been very kind to her and had allowed the ship to wait two days for her friend, which surprised her. It had been a week since she had boarded and Lakarta had become acquainted with life on the ship. She couldn't help but smile as she looked out into the vast universe. For once in her life, she saw a possible future for the krogan. The Genophage had ruined the krogan's lives for too long.

Lakarta had been born a few years after the Rebellions. Her mother had died during child birth and her father had almost immediately disappeared. Life for her had been hard with nearly every male treating her like property and her clan hardly having enough to eat or drink some weeks. She saw many of her friends hold their lifeless child in their arms. She, however, had been lucky and had one child when she was about 200. She had never felt such happiness in her life. Soon after this however, she would experience great sadness when her son was killed by a thresher maw when it had attacked their camp. She had chosen to not risk having another child, only for it to die. When she had reached a quarter of her life, she chose to leave the planet, which was very rare for a female to do and she had to sneak off like she had several days ago.

She had met Wrex on Illium several years ago when she had been dropped off. Immeadiatly, she had been treated like an outcast with many people looking at her with suspicion and quietly insulting her. She was soon living on the streets, occasionally seeing several others in her position, but they ignored her. It was about a week before she put herself out to become an indentured servant. A hanar chef had her working to serve customers. It was rare to see a krogan, let alone a krogan female, in this position and she didn't miss the snickers among the customers.

When a month had passed, she saw a krogan push pass the crowded area and sit down at a table. Many people stared at the krogan, some with disgust and others with some fear and uncertainty. When Lakarta had gone to serve him, to say he was shocked was an understatement.

The introductions didn't go well, but Wrex had felt the need to come back and check on her while he was looking for work. As the days went by, their interactions became less hostile and they soon began to share several laughs. Wrex still looked at her decision to leave Tuchanka as the wrong one, but he already understood her reasons, as they were similar to his. She needed to eat and survive and her clan was struggling harder than many other clans.

Eventually, however, Wrex found a job near the Valhalla Threshold and they had to say their goodbyes. She had actually felt sad when she walked with him to the shuttle. She couldn't tell what Wrex felt, but she was sure he felt the same.

They had kept in constant contact and soon Wrex was telling Lakarta about every mission he would do. She had to give the battlemaster credit, as he made waves through the media on several occasions by taking out a few gangs and blowing up several refineries. After three more years of being a waitress on Illium, she felt the need to return to Tuchanka when news reports began surfacing about mysterious silhouettes near a few relays. No one was sure of what they were and they disappeared too quickly to track. Sure she may not have a family, but she felt she had to stick by her race in this circumstance, which made Wrex delighted.

She returned to prepare, but she didn't know for what exactly, but now she knew. Only a combined galaxy would be capable of destroying the Reapers and this Coalition may be willing to assist them. She knew Wrex was the key to a future and she only hoped that he would see the importance of this. She remember how he told her about his attempt at uniting the clans, when they had talked after one of his missions, and knew how the experience had changed him when it failed. She couldn't imagine an experience like that and it made her respect him a lot.

She was about to call it a night when another merchant freighter, apparently commanded by some asari colonists had arrived. She went toward the airlock and heard a loud thump. The asari freighter immediately left. She heard the ship's VI announce the decontamination process and she held her breath.

When the doors opened up, she saw that Wrex had the same scowl on his face like when they first met. "You better have a good reason for being out in uncharted territory Lakarta. I turned down a good job for you."

Lakarta couldn't help but smile at seeing her friend again, even if he was mad at her. "It's good to see you Wrex. Follow me; we can talk in the crew's quarters."

Wrex nodded in response and they walked in silence. Many personnel didn't pay any attention to them, which was fine in Wrex's opinion. They passed by the room where they stored a great amount of cargo and eventually came to the quarters, which had been cleared except for one Volus who was asleep in his bunk. They sat down at a table in the center.

Wrex was the first to speak and his expression had not changed. "I looked over the reports. A Prothean on the Citadel and a new race allying itself with the Geth. Sentient starships coming to destroy us. These are interesting times we live in."

She nodded and spoke. "You are right about that. Look, I am sorry for making you come out here, but you were one of the only people I could talk to about this. Did you actually listen to the live news report?"

I passed by news outlets on Omega while I was there and people were talking about it everywhere. I was doing a mission on Omega, collecting a bounty for a good friend. He smirked. "I think you and Aleena would get along. You both think too much," he said shaking his head.

"Very funny," she replied. "So you know about their ideas and what they claim to stand for. They allied themselves with a race that the galaxy sees as a threat, despite knowing the consequences. They care about the current individual, no matter what race they are."

Wrex was again frowning, but continued to listen.

"I believe those ideas are the key to preventing our extermination. This galaxy is on a timer Wrex. We don't just need recourses, but also to be united. The Prothean said how their race wasn't united when those things invaded and how that was their first problem when he was interviewed after the meeting.

"The galaxy sees us as brutes and scavengers and I doubt they will accept us. This Coalition could be a threat Lakarta. We don't know much about it and how do we even know the Reapers are real. Most of the council is even saying that it could be a trick to conquer us all. Only the Asari Counncilor believes in the Reapers and she could have been brainwashed when that thing touched her. I won't have you flying off to an unknown race. They could do anything to you and if they Geth truly have united with them…" He shook his head with a frown. "It just seems farfetched. I know what you want to do Lakarta. You want to ask them to cure the Genophage or secure an alliance with us."

"Wrex, our people are dying and my mother died having me. I live with the fear of having a child and having it die in my arms. We will not survive at this rate. I don't just want an alliance with them Wrex, I want you and I to unite the clans."

Wrex's eyes went wide and he hastily stood up and almost yelled, causing his chair to hit the floor with a clang, which somehow didn't wake the Volus. "I stuck my neck out for them once Lakarta and was nearly killed by my own people. I am tired of sticking my ass on the line and getting nothing for it."

"We have to try Wrex. I haven't heard of many people feeling sorry for us before and they could help give our people a future. If we can have the Coalition on our side, then maybe we will see a cure one day. Our people are separated from one another, against each other, and have no hope for a future. I have never felt this much hope before Wrex and it is a wonderful feeling. If we can come back with the news of a possible cure, then maybe it will be easier to unite clans."

Her expression had not changed, and Wrex could hear determination in her voice which gave him pause. It was true though, as many Krogan saw their future as a bleak one and hardly anyone was willing to help them. There was a possibility that all the Coalition said was true, but there was also a possibility it wasn't. If the Reapers were coming, then the krogan would all be killed. He picked up his chair and sat back down.

"I called you here to come with me to the Coalition's Arcturus Station. From what I have heard, it is where their government is located. Several contacts have given me the coordinates. It is up to you Wrex, but I am going. The captain of this freighter has called an independent freighter to pick us up and said we could use it. It will be here in several days so you have time to decide. I won't harbor any ill will toward you if you choose not to follow me."

She got up and was about to get up from her chair when Wrex put his hand on hers. He stared at her with a grin. "You aren't going anywhere without me". He chuckled. "You show great courage and determination which is very admirable, and it would be weak for me to back out of this."

Lakarta smiled and knew that those were not the only reasons, but she wasn't going to force them out of him, for now.

**Author's Note:**

**Sorry about the long wait, but school is going to start for me and I have been getting my ducks in a row. I also have been taking my time before releasing something, even though there will probably still be many problems. I again want to thank you all for the support and reviews and I will continue this story.**


	13. Changes

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect is owned by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, story, elements, or dialogue are used for this story.**

**This story contains spoilers. Please do not read this if you do not like spoilers.**

**Update Notice: Well that was embarrassing LOL. I don't know why I keep putting pilot as piolet. I love how it didn't say it was spelled wrong until I wrote it in this note. Yes guys, I am really going to college HAHAHAHA. I apologize for stuff like this and this is one of the reasons I am writing. Anyway, thanks for letting me know about this.**

_**Present Time**_

**August 16, 2165**

**Arcturus, Arcturus Station Orbit**

_SSV Iwo Jima_

Major Hackett stood over his pilots shoulder watching as he relayed new updates on the ship due to arrive any minute. It had been more than a week and Hackett was beginning to wonder where the thing was. No one was exactly sure who owned the ship, but the garbled transmissions sounded like krogan. Hackett's frigate was going to switch places with the _Stalingrad_ after his pilot was finished relaying their message to command. There were several fighters in front of them as well as four interceptors and two cruisers behind their ship.

"Affirmative," the pilot said into the comm. "Well Major, guess we can dock this bay now."

"We better stay right here lieutenant. Look to the left of the asteroid in our view," Hackett replied in a serious tone, looking outward.

The pilot felt adrenaline course through his body and he looked in the direction instructed. Sure enough, he saw a Council freighter headed straight for them. It was coming at a slow speed. The piolet immediately reestablished a connection to command.

_MSV Kardack _

Wrex didn't know how, but Lakarta had been a decent pilot and had only had to offer her advice a few times. The original owner had set the vessel on autopilot, but that didn't mean they were clear of asteroids and oncoming ships. Apparently she had watched piolets enough times to know how to operate a ship somewhat.

Wrex was actually amazed at the view of the station in front of him. He could see that the station was still under construction, but it looked to be almost complete. It was one of the biggest stations he had ever seen, the first being the Citadel. Unlike the Citadel, the station was white and he saw many ships in orbit around the station. He knew that the they would be ready for them, but he was still impressed at the amount of ships.

It was about a minute later when Lakarta walked up beside him as they stared out the windsheild. "It's quite a view," Lakarta mumbled. Wrex turned to her and spoke in an equal tone. "Yes it is. I will give these guys some credit. The display is impressive and that's coming from a krogan battlemaster."

They continued to stare out the window until the communications button started blinking. Wrex walked over and pressed it. They heard some static and then a man's voice. "This is Major Hackett of _SSV Iwo Jima_. We have you in our sights and have picked up several transmissions from this freighter. State who you are and what your business is."

Wrex was pleased to know that the current update to his transmitter had worked and was glad he had gotten it before he left Omega and responded. "This is Urdnot Wrex, a krogan, requesting permission to dock with a female krogan, Lakarta. There was about five minutes of static until this Hackett got back on. "Your request is granted, but your ship will be searched and you will be under military guard for your visit. Please leave any weapons on the ship. We will scan you for any weapons when you pass through decontamination."

"Understood, Wrex replied. He turned to Lakarta. "You made sure the update to your transmitter works too right?" She nodded. He turned back and watched as the freighter was let through by ships that moved out of the way. Lakarta stood next to the controls and directed the ship to the nearest docking tube. When the ship docked, both Krogan walked through the decontamination cycle. At the end of the hall was a door with a red interface in the middle that turned to green and the door split itself open.

The krogan saw about a dozen people run by them towards the ship without giving them a glance. A man with brown hair, white skin, and green eyes stood with two soldiers. The man appeared to be important since he wore the attire similar to officers of the other races.

"Guess things are similar across races," Wrex thought to himself.

The man walked towards them and beckoned the soldiers to follow He spoke with a British accent. "I am Gunnery Chief Winston Lloyd of the 137. What is your official business at Arcturus Station?"

The two krogan looked at one another. Wrex nodded at Lakarta and she spoke. "We would like to discuss some things with any government official.

Lloyd was taken aback, but it didn't show. "I can't guarantee someone will be able to see you, as your arrival was unexpected. For now, you will need to follow me through customs. Our personnel are busy enough as it is. Follow me so we can get you both registered.

The two krogan nodded to Lloyd. The five of them passed through customs without much incident, though it did take several hours. They were eventually led to the sleeping courters to wait. It was a nice stay, compared to the other places they had been, even if they were constantly watched by cameras. When they tried some human food, they were surprised that some of it was really good and Wrex was soon requesting some steak each meal they had. It was five days before Lloyd knocked on their door.

"Is it time," Wrex asked.

Lloyd nodded. "The Vice President, Donnell Udina would like to speak with you, as this is an interesting circumstance. Follow me."

The krogan were led down the hall, passing other guest rooms until they came to an elevator at the end of the hall. The elevator ride took far too long in their opinion, but after about two minutes, it opened to another narrow hall with doors along the walls. Lloyd walked in front of them and pointed straight at the end.

"Udina's office is the office straight down the hall. We will have to be present during the meeting as a safety precaution.

When the five of them arrived at the office, the two krogan saw a man with brown hair and eyes with a face meant for a politician behind a huge desk in front of a large window that showed a great view of the fleet. The man spoke with a commanding tone. "Have a seat please so we can get started."

Lloyd nodded at the krogan and the two aliens sat in the chairs in front of the desk and the man immediately spoke again. "We were all intrigued about your unexpected arrival, but you must have had a good reason if you have a female with you Urdnot Wrex. From what I have learned about species, it is quite rare for your females to journey off world. Nevertheless, welcome to Arcturus. I am Vice President Donnell Udina.

The two krogan were unfazed by this statement and waited for Udina to continue, as his tone suggested he wasn't finished speaking."

"It is not common for me to receive an audience like this, but we have made an exception for you. It's quite the privilege."

"It was the female's idea. She wanted to speak with you since your entrance onto the Citadel," Wrex replied.

Udina nodded and turned to face her, which Larkarta took as the signal to talk. "Your race intrigues me. Your ideas and what you claim to stand for. Only time will tell if you live up to everything you say. Your alliance with the Geth is controversial across the galaxy."

Udina opened his mouth to speak when the door opened and everyone's attention went to it. The guards turned around, some wering looks of surprise. The visitor walked past them

Udina stood up with a stern face, but it quickly changed to one of astonishment. "Madame President, I wasn't expecting your presence in this meeting."

Wrex was impressed with how many scars this woman carried. Apparently she had been through alot, as some were similar to the ones received after surviving an explosion.

The woman spoke in a gruff voice. "I decided to see this matter personally. This meeting is already stirring up a lot in the Parliament as a whole." She turned and nodded at the two krogan and took her place next to Udina.

Udina cleared his throat and got over his shock. "Yes, well thank you for joining us President. The meeting has just started. As I was about to say Lakarta, our ideas are real and we have indeed allied ourselves with the Geth."

Lakarta nodded in understanding. "We will see." She turned to Dresher. "Madame President, what do most of your people think of the Genophage affecting the Krogan. As you know, it was a bioweapon designed by the Salarians to end the rebellions."

"We have done extensive research on this matter in the past. Many people, like me, think of it bordering on war crime, however, there are those that believe it should continue. Almost everyone agrees that it was the only solution to end the war," Dresher spoke.

Lakarta againnodded and looked at Udina with a serious look. "Your kind has been preparing for a war that is supposed to mean whether we live or die. I heard your prothean on the news. I can tell your words are sincere, though most of the galaxy still sees this as some sort of ruse. Only the Asari Councilor and Saren Aterius, the spectre that was your guide, believes you and that is not enough to prove this to the galaxy."

Udina shook his head in annoyance. "Even with a Prothean showing them the evidence, they choose to not believe it."

"They think your friend somehow brainwashed Saren and Tevos and they think the Coalition is trying to take over the galaxy for the Geth so they won't destroy humanity. There has been some rumbling among the Council diplomats that they should start arming their forces against you instead," Wrex added.

Dresher turned toward Udina with a shocked expression. "How do you know all this," she asked.

"I have a good friend that has a strong relationship with the Asari Councilor and it's all anyone talks about anymore. The turians want to go to war, especially since your kind has been activating relays. The salarians are an undecided party and Tevos is preaching for a peaceful outcome and to prepare for the Reapers. Your entrance sure did scare those pyjacks," Wrex replied with a smirk.

Dresher looked down at her feet. "I didn't think it was this bad. We knew the Council was going to be uneasy about our entrance, but… She looked up. "We can't afford a war. We need to focus on arming for the Reapers, not each other. We were all afraid this would happen, but they deserved to know."

Udina stood up and walked towards a window behind his desk and stared out at the many ships still in orbit. He could see Hackett's cruiser returning toward the station and couldn't help but shake his head at the ship. These Reapers would easily turn all of this into debris. He was furious, though he wouldn't show it in front of Dresher. He could not understand how they could be so blind when they had practically shown the evidence in their faces. Two races, possibly three was not going to be enough. If the Quarians were ever found that is. Suddenly a thought came to his head, which made him grit his teeth in rage.

"They don't want us to find them," he yelled.

Dresher was startled from her train of thought. "Who?"

"The Quarians. Those deceivers have given us falsified reports," he replied.

"We shouldn't jump to conclusions like that right now Udina. It has only been about a week since we started looking," she replied.

He ignored her, closed his eyes, and clenched his fists in anger. It made sense. They didn't want the Coalition possibly getting any more powerful than it already was, especially from the best tech experts in the galaxy.

Dresher turned back to Lakarta. "Why exactly are you here?"

"To present you with an offer. Our resources can aid you in the upcoming battle. My friend, Urdnot Wrex, once tried to unite the clans. His ideas were not very popular, but some do follow the Coalition's beliefs. If we could unite Tuchancka, you would have an army of Krogan willing to offer assistance. I understand the situation and I am sure many other people do as well. We need to focus on uniting a galaxy," Lakarta replied.

"If your people will talk the Council into creating a cure for the genophage," Wrex replied with a grin.

Udina's expression turned to one of disbelief. "Do you even remember what you just said about the Council's views on us currently?" Udina asked in a louder tone.

Wrex shook his head at the human. "We aren't asking you to waltz into the Council Chambers right now human."

Lakarta held up her hand to silence Wrex. "We ask that you talk to them about it when tensions possibly ease up between you both and if the krogan can show signs that they can be trusted with a higher birth rate after we have united many of the clans. We want to at least have the Coalition on our side," Lakarta replied. "Regardless of the outcome of the Council's decision, if you stand by the Krogan, than we will give you our resources."

"You came out here, all this way, to tell us this now. Why not wait until you have started," Udina asked in a stern tone.

Wrex was about to get up out of his chair, feeling a little agitated at his tone, but Lakarta pushed him back into his seat. "The krogan need some hope. Most do not see us having a future and think the galaxy is out to get them. If we can provide our people with some hope, like a possible genophage cure, it will make it easier to unite clans. The Council is also starting to block off communication with you and this was the best time. It could be several years before we speak again." She lowered her head and waited for a response.

Dresher looked at Udina again, who shook his head as a response. She turned back to the female korgan with a serious look. "We would like to know how you would go about this…unification."

"Hah, if you think it will be like your government, than you would be wrong." Wrex almost snorted. "Krogan respect strength on our world. The krogan need a powerful leader or leaders." He shook his head in Lakarta's direction.

Both krogan could tell the humans were processing the information, as their facial expressions were changing constantly, much like the Asari.

"The weak and selfless do not live long, which makes me wonder how this one survived." He turned to Lakarta who nodded for him to continue. "We will create a breeding ground where all clans are welcome and are allowed to join with Clan Urdnot. Women from different clans can mate with any clan they want. Women and children are very valuable and krogan would never attack a clan with many females, unless they are really stupid, as they would incur the wrath of thousands of angry krogan. All clans that are a part of Urdnot are in charge of their own criminals. Any clan can stay independent if they want, as long as they do not attack, though that is very likely."

"That sounds more like a dictatorship to me," Udina replied, a little malice in his voice.

Wrex shook his head. "I told you before human. Tuchancka punishes the weak and selfless. You do not have to like our plan, but it is currently better than anything else any krogan has thought of at this point. Can you imagine selfless individuals running things? It would be chaos. This is for the good of all krogan. Most krogan will want to go to war with the Council once unification is big enough. I won't let them. We need to focus on breeding, rebuilding, and the Reapers.

Udina shook his head and turned to Dresher, who he saw was deep in thought. He turned back to the two krogan. "We will review this discussion. In the meantime, return to your room if there is nothing more to discuss. Dresher or I will send word to hold another discussion once a decision has been achieved in the Parliament."

Wrex began to get up, but Lakarta stayed seated. "We do have something else for you, some information. Wrex's friend can get her hands on a lot of information. We would be willing to assist you in your search for the Migrant Fleet," she said.

Udina's face showed some shock for a second, but he regained his composure. "We would appreciate it," he said with a nod.

Lakarta got up and the two krogan were escorted out.

There was about a moments silence before Dresher spoke. "So what do you think about all this?"

"I think it is hard to say whether their plan will work, but I am more concerned with this new government they will form. Isn't the Coalition based on the belief that all people should have a say in the government? I really wouldn't feel comfortable with that type of government allying with us. We also must remember the Council will react to this," Udina replied.

"I understand, but they are a race brought up in a harsh environment and they could be a valuable asset against the Reapers. We will have to see what the Parliament will come up with," she replied. She got up from her chair and turned back to him. "I am headed to bed now. We will deal with this storm tomorrow. I suggest you do the same." She walked out the doors and Udina finally let out a large sigh.

_**Information regarding the Coalition. **_

_**Technology like weapons, equipment, and ships are about the same as they are at the end of the second game. The only difference is that humanity has more ships and has access to Geth technology and has more efficient thrusters and drive cores as a result of the Geth's assistance. The Prothean, Javik has also helped the Coalition create some Prothean technology like the Particle Beam. Several different garden worlds have been found and some worlds in the game will be renamed, due to this being an AU. Infrastructures like houses are almost the same as they were in the game as well. Ships do not have the upgrades you can get for the SR2, though most ships can use stealth systems similar to the Normandy.**_

**Author's Note:**

**Seriously, high school doesn't prepare you for college. It is only the first week and I am already getting a lot of work. I apologize for having many people wait, but my schoolwork must come first. I will continue with this story, though it will be delayed a lot until summer rolls around. I hope you are all doing well and I will keep releasing chapters when I can and again, thank you for the support and reviews.**

**P.S: To those wondering, I have not forgotten about Eve.**


	14. Surprises and Developments

_Surprises and Developments_

**Disclaimer: The following is not used to make a profit or advertisement. Mass Effect is owned by EA/Bioware. Any original characters, elements, story, or dialogue are used for this story.**

**Author's Note: I apologize for the long delay and it shouldn't have taken this long. School had a lot to do with it, but I should have managed my time better. I am going to try to release chapters quicker by managing my time better by creating a schedule to help me. It has been a problem of mine and it needs to stop. Again, I do apologize for the long delay and hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**August 21, 2165**

**Arcturus, Arcturus Station**

Udina was standing by his desk looking out the window, contemplating the Parliament's decision. The Parliament was made up of representatives from nearly every nation on Earth and its colonies. The Geth had become a part of the parliament, though they only had to send Plura, which still felt odd to Udina since the prime always stuck out among the thousands of humans. It was amazing how fast the Geth could reach a consensus and send data, especially since the Geth usually only needed one platform to provide a way of communication with the station's geth hub. They were always the first ones to cast a vote and come up with possible suggestions.

He could again see Hackett's ship returning to the station. The guy was really something and Udina wouldn't be surprised if he made Admiral in the next ten years. His thoughts were interrupted by the hiss of his office door opening.

"Sir, the krogan are coming up the elevator. Plura and The President are arriving with them."

Udina turned to the owner of the voice. "Thank you Taylor." The young Corporal gave a small nod of respect and exited the door. He sat down at his desk and rubbed his hands through his hair. It had been a stressful couple of weeks. So much had changed to fast for his liking and it was daunting trying to keep up with everything. The knowledge of a war that was certainly going to be the death of billions was finally beginning to dawn on him and it made the Council's response that much more infuriating for him. The Geth had offered great advancements for humanity and he had been beginning to feel the Coalition could stand up to anything together. His thoughts were again interrupted by the hiss of his office door.

Everyone took their seats except the prime who continued to stand on the left side of Udina's desk.

"We will cut right to the chase. You both have been here long enough and are probably ready for some answers," Udina said.

Dresher nodded in agreement and spoke. "The Parliament was in a flux during the meeting, not that it hasn't already been, but we were able to come to an agreement rather quickly."

Plura's flaps shifted in several directions before they heard the synthetic's booming voice. "We will not be able to offer any assistance at this time. If tensions between the Council and Coalition improve over time, we will consider speaking with the Council. The Krogan will also need to show clear signs of cooperation as a whole."

"This does not make you a member of the Coalition, nor is it an assurance of assistance. Your plan must show progress before we will even consider aiding you in the future. As you probably know, communication will be difficult and it could be years before you have any contact with us in the future. We simply can't have ships wandering in Council Space at this time and we can't have many ships coming from Council Space without it looking suspicious." Udina replied.

The two krogan looked at each other and knew what the other was thinking. Lakarta nodded and turned back to the three individuals in front of them.

"That was all we were hoping for at this moment. We thank you for giving us this opportunity and I promise we will not let you down," she replied.

She turned back to Dresher. "We will not take any more of your time President. You have given my people something that we have not had for centuries; a future to look forward too."

Dresher nodded with a small smile on her face. There was a short silence broken by Udina. "Just one more thing before you both leave. Have you gathered any intel that could help aid us for our search for the Quarians?"

Both of the krogan turned to each other until Wrex turned back to the man. "I don't think you should worry about trying to find them right now human." He saw the vice president raise his eyebrows and continued. "My contact told me some news a few hours ago that sounded troubling."

Udina leaned back in his chair and shook his head in agitation. "We don't care how terrible the news is. Just tell us."

The battlemaster narrowed his eyes at the man and turned to the prime. "Your alliance caused quite a storm for your your creators. Many Quarians are being looked at with more suspicion than ever before and Quarians on different worlds have been booking passage off of them. Everyone knows they are headed back to the fleet. The thing is, almost every one of them has some sort of armament or weapon."

Dresher looked down at her knees and shook her head. It seemed like they were given a new problem to deal with each day. She turned to Plura.

"Did you know about any of this? Dresher asked

The prime's flaps moved in several directions before it spoke. "This platform has only had contact with Arcturus's main hub for 30 Earth days. We have not had contact with the Geth Collective since then."

Outside, Udina looked as if he was calm, but in reality, he was fuming inside.

"Thank you for that Urdnot Wrex," Dresher replied with a small nod.

Wrex nodded and got up. He motioned for his friend to get up and turned back to Dresher with a possible smile. "I have to say human. Your race has a quad. Approaching the Council like that really had those pyjacks sweating. I loved every minute of it. His face turned serious. I hope I can see you humans in action one day." He turned and headed out the door. Lakarta stood up and held out her hand to Dresher who took it in a firm grasp, giving her a small smile while doing so. The krogan turned to the prime who had already held its hand out. The woman was amazed at how firmly the prime shook her hand.

Udina nodded, stood up, and also took the krogans hand into his own. The shaman turned and followed her friend out the door.

As they were walking, Wrex turned to Lakarta. "You owe me big for playing nice with that male. The guy was an ass."

Lakarta didn't here and walked to the elevator with a smile on her face.

**September 24, 2165**

**Athena Nebula, Thessia, Temple of Athemn**

Thessia had always been a place of beauty and love among the galaxy, its many wonderful features staying true to that claim. The Temple of Athemn was no exception; with its beautiful artifacts, the glorious statue of the goddess, and a pleasing view of the city, one could get lost looking at these pleasing views. Many Asari had switched to other religions when they had made contact with new life, but there were still plenty that still believed in the Athemn doctrine and came to this temple, until now. Now the temple was heavily guarded with Saren Arterius looking out at the city.

Saren stood outside the now guarded temple with several dozen elite Asari commandoes. He was tired from another long night guarding this beacon. The Asari had become one of the most powerful races in the galaxy from the rich element zero that dotted their planet and great technological advancements that rivaled any known race, thanks to, in large part, the Protheans and this beacon. It had been a shock for many people, including Asari citizens, when the media had caught wind of this discovery. This artifact had been giving the Asari the knowledge to create amazing new technologies when they used it. The galaxy was giving all Asari a powerful backlash and they had almost lost their seat on the Council. Saren was still amazed that the Councilor's allowed Tevos to stay, but he had a feeling it was a means to keep the peacekeepers close by. The Coalition was gathering strength and many people were worried. It did not change the fact that functioning Prothean technology was rare and the galaxy had made great strides with the technology.

The Asari government had sent many of its brightest scholars and scientists to this temple to decode any new data that they could get with the other races also sending theres. The turian could hear them chatting away and reviewing their findings from the night before. He could hear the excitement in their voices, which caused him to shake his head in annoyance. He looked to his left and saw the sun had started to rise, the rays making the already beautiful city shine. He nearly caught himself falling asleep again and cursed under his breath. This had to be one of the most boring assignments a Spectre could be given. On the bright side, this standing around had given him time to think.

He still couldn't wrap his head around how that _thing_ read his mind like that and he couldn't stop thinking about _what_ he saw during that melding. He wasn't sure what to think of the visions he received, but they made his stomach turn when he thought of those aliens getting slaughtered by those synthetics. Many high officials were now looking at him with suspicion, including the two councilors. It infuriated him. Tevos had been the only one who had seen the same thing and they had both been questioned by doctors and psychologists for hours.

It had been after Tevos's meeting with the doctors that she had scheduled a meeting with the councilors and told them about a way to possibly get some proof for their claims, this temple. This whole thing was supposed to be kept quiet, but the news had somehow been leaked. Many people were blaming the Shadow Broker, but this was impossible to confirm. He finally turned and walked back into the temple, passing by many researchers on the way; the statue looming over him as he sat down in one of the secluded seats.

**October 11, 2165**

**Hubble Crescent, Freyja**

Joseph's legs were killing him and his heavy load was not making it easy for him. His school had just had a science fair and he had received a first place medal that gleamed in the sun as it hung and swayed around his neck. He would switch from using his biotics to carrying the project. He had created a Virtual Intelligence repair drone with aid from his mom and dad, who had been on shore leave while his cruiser received repairs. He now carried the drone back home since the power ran out. He had learned quite a bit about Virtual Intelligence by watching his father work whenever he was home, since he was an engineer that worked on the _London,_ and by continually asking Legion about the Geth when the synthetic came to visit.

He treasured each moment he had with the both of them since his dad was on active duty often after enlisting to give his family money after he lost his original job as a mechanic. His mother would always putting a smile on his face whenever he felt sad. Although his real father had left his mother before he was born, she married while he was still a imphant so he always felt that he had a father.

Legion had always been a close friend for many years and he enjoyed the days when the alien was working close by their house. The kid had apparently made it out of the house one night while the house was locked up tight, a mystery that his mother could never solve, and wondered over to a joint construction site headed by the two species. His mother had been about to call the city police to look for him until she heard a light knock on the door and found her son clinging to a metallic, gray, three fingered hand that belonged to an average sized geth.

He had apparently walked several blocks until he came to the construction site. Joseph, not knowing any better, entered the house until he walked into the synthetic. He had heard the workers refer to him as Legion. Ever since that encounter, he had observed the Geth work and they eventually began talking on many occasions.

He could see his house in the distance and made a sprint for the door. His mother had sent him a message on his Omni-Tool that had said there would be a surprise waiting for him at home and it made him very excited. It was not his birthday, but he had won at the science fair. Joseph was always fascinated with space and technology and hoped to go to some of those other planets one day.

He eventually reached the steps to his house and walked inside. He could smell something already cooking on the stove, which made his stomach growl. He set his stuff down on the couch and headed towards the kitchen.

His mother poked her head around the corner with a warm smile on her face and walked over and gave him a hug.

"What's the surprise mom?" Joseph asked, looking up at his mother with a gleam in his eyes.

His mother bent down so that she was eyelevel with him. Joseph could tell this was going to be serious.

"Your father and I talked about it last week. Since your father's promotion, we have been getting more money. We remember how much you wanted a gun for your birthday. So we got you a little something." She said with a smile. She turned and walked into the dining room and came back out with a black case.

Joseph was beaming from ear to ear. He had gone to the targeting range for several months, with his mother watching him closely. He was always fascinated how guns worked and had stolen one from the targeting range to dismantle it. His mother had nearly made him deaf when she found out.

She gave him the case and, with great speed, he opened the box, looked inside, and felt his heart sink. He had been hoping for a much larger gun than this puny pistol. He looked up to his mother, a smile as a façade and hugged her.

"I am glad you like it. It is an older model of the current Phalanx with a few modifications from Legion. The scope on the top is actually much better than others. It can display a person's heartbeat, you can see people through smoke if you press the button on the edge of the scope, and it even has a counter that lets you know how many targets you hit, she said. "Of course we didn't buy thermal clips, but we can get those when you are older and you can still use it at the range.

The boy looked at the gun and took it out of the case, pointed the gun down the kitchen away from his mother, and looked through the scope. He moved his finger along the edge of the scope and found a small button and pressed it. He saw the scopes display change dramatically. A square box showed a number zero and he saw another have a flat line for heartbeats. He felt his mother touch the pistol and he now saw a purple laser extending from the scope.

Joseph was much happier about the scope and that his friends and family had got him a gun at all and continued to stare at it. It looked like a Phalanx, but he could see differences with the paint job and size. He had started memorizing guns in his spare time so he could easily tell the differences.

He lowered the pistol and turned to his mother and hugged her tightly and he felt her kiss him on the cheek. He loved his life right now.

**?**

**?**

_** It couldn't help but watch and listen to these events unfold with a growing interest. These humans were an interesting species. They had been able to adapt to a new situation faster than any other species in this cycle. Their technological advancements were expanding rapidly at an astounding rate and their species was different among each individuals way of thinking, something very unusual compared to the other species in this cycle.**_

_** It had been about to make these synthetics an asset to reopen the relay to the reaches of this galaxy, but that was out of the question now. Their existence would soon end with this entire galaxy. The message was being ignored. It knew they must have interfered, but they had only delayed this galaxy's destiny. The Harvest was inevitable. It would find a way.**_

CODEX

Biotics

Classes:

After humanity discovered the potential for biotics from the Geth, governments around the world decided to implement classes into their public school systems to train children who showed signs of having biotic potential. There has been a wide debate among critics who feel the training is too extreme for young children, but most classes have been shown to treat individuals well, and the programs can produce powerful individuals.

Planets

Freyja:

Freyja was discovered in the Exodus Cluster, several star systems over from the Utopia System in 2160. It is a planet of lush vegetation and an abundance of wealth. Like Eden Prime, the colony started out as a place mainly where agriculture grew in great abundance with small settlements dotting the country sides, but the discovery of element zero near the equator started a massive colonization effort that made the colony grow more rapidly than Terra Nova.

Human cities have nearly covered a third of the land with hundreds of geth station in orbit. The planet is a prime example how the two species have cooperated.

The Coalition

First Contact Aftermath:

After humanity made first contact with the Geth, the Systems Alliance voted whether to continue relations with this new alien species. Many people were shocked they had met an alien race already, let alone one that had been spying on them for years. The Parliament could not come to a consensus, since nearly half wished to open diplomatic relations while the other opposed anymore contact until more data could be collected.

It was not until October 21 2157, when the Geth and humanity began communicating. _The SSV Everest_, the first Alliance dreadnaught, had been tasked with a shakedown run to Terra Nova. The massive ship soon found itself in danger in the Orion System when it was nearly crushed in the gravity of a gas giant when it had been trying to refuel, due to an error in recording the giant's gravity in the giant's initial survey. Due to the dreadnaughts massive size and the planets heavy gravity, the crew was nearly doomed. Luckily for the humans, a geth ship had been in the same system, watching the organics as they had done for several years before contact, and allowed the crew to board. The Geth's small heroic action made enough individuals in the Systems Alliance want to continue contact and diplomatic relations have continued to this day.

Technology

Technological Development:

Immediately following the parliament's decision to start diplomatic relations, both races began trading vast sums of helium and other elements at once. Technology later followed by the end of 2159 after both races came to an agreement. Humanity was the one that benefited the most from this exchange, gaining improved thrusters, stealth systems, and weapons. Weapons now used mass effect fields and, what the synthetics called, thermal clips, making old guns relying on gunpowder obsolete. The Geth now had an ally that had begun to study Artificial Intelligence and geth programs soon became a true intelligence with each program capable of having intelligence with the capacity of 900 programs. Programs could choose to combine together to form a new entity capable of a greater thought process or act as they had done in the past with individual programs entering platforms and still remain independent. The Geth also offered completely new technologies like Omni-Tools and biotic implants.


End file.
